Sacrificing Morgan
by Sweetafelita
Summary: The power of blood. The power of sweat. The power of tears. The power of determination. The power of betrayal. The power of loyalty. The power of secrets within. The power of love.
1. Decisions, Decisions Part 1

{Disclaimer: I own Morgan McMahon

{Disclaimer: I own Morgan McMahon. Vince McMahon owns the WWF and the Alliance. Characters belong to Titan Sports.}

Sacrificing Morgan

A fic by The Angel 

Chapter One: Decisions, Decisions Part 1

"Daddy, you woke me." Morgan clutched the black cordless phone in her hand and propped her pillows up against her headboard. "Morgan, it's nine am." Vince McMahon stated, feeling a bit sorry he woke his youngest daughter. 

Morgan sighed and ran a hand through her toast color hair. "Well, Daddy, what would you do if you were out all night with clubs? Er, I mean, uh…" Morgan snapped her fingers in defeat. 

"Busted," she muttered. 

On the other end of line of the phone, Vince McMahon set a hot mug of coffee on his desk. "Clubs, Morgan McMahon? A McMahon was out at a club? If anyone knew who your father was-"

"I'd be robbed and dead in a ditch this morning. Gee, where I have heard that before?" Morgan retorted, wondering if her nails needed a touch up manicure. 

"Listen, Morgan. Enough with that sarcastic attitude that your mother and I are so fond of. You're a rebel. You want to go out, you want to drink, you probably want to have sex, for crying out loud, and-" 

Morgan sneered. "Daddy, I am twenty-three." Vince groaned on the other line. "No matter how old, a father doesn't want to learn that his daughter is having unprotected sex with men she meets at clubs."

"Daddy, we are not having this conversation!" Morgan slipped her feet into her slippers as she walked into the bathroom. "Now, listen, Daddy, is there any other reason why you called, or did you just want to aggravate me early in the morning?" 

Vince rapped his pencil on his desk. "I want you to come down to the WWF." Morgan squirted a dot of toothpaste onto her toothbrush. "Daddy," She said. Her words were garbled as she stuck the toothbrush into her mouth. "You know I won't. You ask me every year." 

"Why not?" Vince exclaimed. Morgan scraped the brush against her teeth. "Because," She said, once she rinsed her mouth out. "I am against professional wrestling, and you know that." 

Knowing he couldn't change the mind of his stubborn daughter, Vince sighed and clutched his head. "How can you say that when your father is Vince McMahon?" 

"Well," Morgan said, heading down the stairs, "for one thing, far too many deaths are caused with children. They think they can kick each other in the stomachs and do a neck breaker just because the Rock does it, or Stone Cold does it." 

Vince stroked his chin, thinking of a good reason to protest that. "We are encouraging kids not to do this at home. We have several commercials stating that this is all done by professionals." 

"Heh," Morgan said, tying a leash to her dog, "you think that's going to stop kids?" Vince groaned. "I never had any problem with Shane or Stephanie." Morgan shrugged. "Well Daddy, I am more outspoken and passionate then they are. Can't help it." 

"Well, please say you'll even consider it. I miss you out here. Please?" Vince sounded like a teenager begging his parents for money. Morgan sighed and held her dog back. "I don't know Daddy, give me time." And she hung up. 

*

"Want to kick it again tonight?" Morgan walked up the block with her Dalmatian, Snowstorm, and sighed. William Hartman ran to catch up with Morgan's fast speed. "Not really," Morgan said, trying to dodge her annoying friend. 

William frowned and played with a tendril of Morgan's curly hair. "Drop it, asshole," She sneered. William held his hands up. "Okay, okay." He said. He smirked. "You sure do have the McMahon attitude." Morgan grabbed the leash and stopped short. 

"I have a feeling I was adopted. I do not have the McMahon attitude. I do not have the McMahon anything! In fact, I am ashamed beyond belief to be a McMahon." William's mouth hung open. "Oh… Somebody is going to be disowned tonight!" 

Morgan held back Snowstorm. "Go." Morgan pointed down the street. William frowned and twirled his own hair in his fingers. "I just want to know if you want to kick it tonight!" William smiled his goofy grin and laughed as Morgan shot him death glares. 

"Sorry, but I need to speak to Malcolm tonight." Morgan bent down and patted Snowstorm on the head. William sighed. "Oh, I see. Has he been deprived for a while?" William snorted his laughter into his hands, talking about Morgan's boyfriend. Morgan sighed. 

"Shut up you little immature moron!" Morgan yelled. Snowstorm growled. "Back, boy." She warned her dog. "Malcolm and I need some alone time to discuss things… Why am I telling you this anyway?" Morgan yelled. William backed away slowly. "Okay, okay." 

Morgan sighed as William walked down the other end of the street. "What am I going to do about Dad?" 

*

"Er… Why are there candles?" Morgan asked as she stepped into Malcolm's house. Malcolm smiled. "We haven't seen each other for a while. I wanted everything to be special." Morgan sighed and breathed in. "I didn't call you for that, Malcolm. I, er…Sit down."

Malcolm sat down next to his girlfriend and arched an eyebrow. "Morgan, is everything okay?" Morgan sighed. "I got a call from my father today." Malcolm's chest heaved down. "So I take it you're going to the WWF?" 

"He's my father, Malcolm. As much as I love you, blood is thicker than water." Morgan buried her head in her hands, and wiped the tears away that threatened to come out. "I was going to give you something tonight, but I guess you wouldn't want to take it." 

Malcolm pulled out a black velvet box. Morgan bit her quivering lip. "You were going to ask me to marry you?" Morgan asked, looking away. Malcolm grabbed her shoulders. "I still am. But I know you'll turn me down. I was hoping I could change your mind." 

Morgan took the ring. It was a square diamond with pearls surrounding it. "I…I…" Morgan twirled the ring around. "I love you," She said. She took Malcolm's face in her hands. "I am still going to WWF. But I am saying yes to you. I am only going for five months." 

She paused. "I'll be back." Malcolm nodded. "We can have the wedding next year." Morgan grinned. "Now that's the spirit!" She kissed her new fiancée. "I am going to go pack now. But I'll see you in five months. It's a promise." 

Malcolm grinned. "I can hardly wait." 

*

Morgan, feeling excited and dizzy, picked up her phone. The same phone that she told her father off on this morning. She dialed the WWF Headquarters. It was seven thirty, her father would certainly be there. She didn't like who picked up the phone. 

"WWF Headquarters, Shane McMahon speaking." Morgan rolled her eyes. "Shane, it's Morgan. Let me speak to Dad." 

Shane chuckled. "Nice to hear from you, Sis! Very nice! I thought you were against our business." Morgan gripped the phone. "Shut up, dick face, and put Dad on." Shane twirled a pen in is hand. "No, no. Not until you tell me what you want." 

"Look- put Dad on right now!" Morgan screamed. Shane dropped the phone and clicked off. "Morgan is still a bitch." He said as he walked back to his dressing room. 

Morgan banged the phone on her table. "Shane! Shane! Shane!" She screamed. She groaned and pressed re-dial. "Pick up, Daddy." She muttered. 

"WWF Headquarters, Vince speaking." Morgan sighed in relief. "Daddy! It's Morgan." Vince grinned at his daughter's positive attitude. "Hello, sweetie. What's on your mind?" Morgan squealed. "Malcolm proposed to me!" 

Vince frowned. "Oh, how nice." Morgan grinned. "But we're getting married after I come back from the WWF." 

"Huh? What?" Vince asked. Morgan smiled. "I am coming to the WWF, Daddy." 


	2. Decisions, Decisions, Part 2

Sacrificing Morgan

Sacrificing Morgan

A fic by The Angel

Chapter Two: Decisions, Decisions Part 2 

"Isn't that fabulous?" Vince said, clearing off his desk. "What made you decide to change your mind?" 

Morgan plopped down on her bed. "Well…" She said. "I really don't know. I mean, I haven't seen you or Mom in such a long time. I miss you guys." Vince smiled. 

"And you'll seen Shane and Stephanie again!" He added, with a whole bunch of enthusiasm. Morgan cringed. "Now that I won't mind missing…" Vince groaned. "Please don't tell me you're on separate terms with Shane and Steph." 

Morgan moaned as Snowstorm ran into the room and licked her hand. "Okay. I am on good terms with them. See Daddy? I am not a good liar. In fact I spoke to Shane before and he hung up on me." 

"I'll talk to him. It'll be hard, know that we're on opposite sides…" Vince moaned and rubbed his forehead. "Opposite sides?" Morgan inquired, setting food out for Snowstorm. 

Vince groaned some more. "Yes. He owns WCW. And Stephanie owns ECW. They merged, trying to put the WWF out of business." Morgan gasped. "Honestly, Daddy, I never liked Shane and Stephanie. They seemed TOO close." 

"Morgan…Enough. They're going to try to get you on their side, so I am warning you." Vince warned his daughter, knowing that she'd pick the World Wrestling Federation anyway. "Of course I am not going to fall for their shit!" Morgan wiped dog food residue off her hands. 

She took out a large suitcase. "One thing, Daddy," Morgan said, pulling out a pair of jeans. Vince switched the phone to his left shoulder. 

"What, sweetie?" 

"Where are you going to be?" 

"In Nebraska." 

"Nebraska? Not Rhode Island? At least that's not THAT far from Connecticut. How I am getting there?" 

"I'll send you a nice limo, Morgan. I'll send a wrestler to pick you up." 

"Lovely. Make sure this one knows how to drive." 

"Yes, I'll get the best one. I love you. I'll see you soon." 

"Okay, Daddy. Hugs!" 

"And kisses." 

Morgan bit her lip and hung up the phone. "Well," She said, rubbing her hands together. "Better start packing!" 

*

"Daddy, it's eleven thirty. I thought he was supposed to be here at ten!" Morgan set down the heavy suitcases she was carrying. Snowstorm whimpered next to her. "I am not taking you, honey. You'll stay with Malcolm." 

Vince sighed. "You still have that damn dog?" Morgan frowned. "No wonder Snowstorm never liked you." A long, glossy, white limo was coming down the street. "Here's the limo! Finally," Morgan retorted. "Well, hopefully I'll get there in one piece. Love you." Morgan clicked off the phone. 

A tall, muscular, blonde man stepped out of the limo. "Chris Jericho, at your service." 

"Morgan McMahon." Snowstorm jumped up on Chris. "Bad dog!" Morgan screamed. Chris laughed. "Heh, it's okay. I love animals. And… apparently, they love me." Morgan grinned. "Off to Malcolm you go." Morgan said. 

Chris took the bag that Morgan held in her right hand. "Malcolm?" Morgan helped Chris load it into the trunk. "My fiancée." Chris's heart dropped. "What a rock," Chris commented, after Morgan showed him the ring. "We're getting married next year." She stated. 

"Oh," Chris closed the trunk. "I was hoping you'd become a wrestler. You have a very nice physique." Morgan blushed. "Well… I am a McMahon." Chris took Morgan's hand and helped her into the limo. He sat down next to her. "You're not driving?" Morgan asked. 

Chris arched an eyebrow. "Say what now?" He asked. Morgan looked at Chris. "I thought you were the chauffeur." Chris snorted. "I take it you don't watch wrestling that much." Morgan shrugged. "Nope, sorry." 

"It's okay. No, I am a wrestler. I socked your sister in the face with a pie last week, sorry." Morgan giggled. "Can I have the tape of that?" Chris watched Snowstorm run into the arms of Malcolm from out of the window. "I thought you were a family girl."

Morgan fiddled with her ring. "Ha," She muttered, "I hate wrestling, so right then and there, I am not." Chris smirked. "But why don't you like your siblings? I mean, I can understand it, but you're blood…" Morgan smiled at Chris. 

"Stephanie has always been a two faced bitch, even when we were little. She had friends, and then she'd turn on them. And Shane has always been with a few screws loose." Chris chuckled. "You don't say?" 

Morgan nodded. "I do say. I always used to snoop on them when we were little. I was the youngest, so I had an excuse." Chris looked into Morgan's green eyes, and felt like he could stare into her pools of emerald forever. 

"Chris?" Morgan waved a hand in front of his face. "Hmm? Yeah." Chris stuttered and looked away. Morgan shrugged. "As I was saying, when Shane was in sixth grade, Stephanie was in third, and I was in preschool." 

Chris nodded politely. He noticed the crooked diamond necklace that was wrapped around Morgan's neck, and he ached to fix it. 

"I have a strange feeling you don't care what I am talking about." Morgan said, flat out. _She's blunt, _Chris thought. "I, er…I have a headache." He lied. He quickly clapped a hand to his head. Morgan reached into her purse. 

Pills rattled in her bag. "I have aspirin. Want one?" She held out a dusty yellow pill. Chris shook his head. "It's okay. It'll go away. It's from traveling, I suppose." Morgan shrugged and put the pill back into her bag. 

"Okay, then. Let me feel your head, you may have a temperature." Morgan clasped a hand to Chris's head. "Cool as a cucumber, you liar." She joked. Chris pouted. "I have an illness. Do not poke fun at the sick." 

Morgan giggled. "Shut up." She playfully punched his arm. Chris moaned and rubbed it. They stared at each other and laughed out loud. Morgan grinned to herself. 

__

Guess I didn't make a bad decision after all, she thought. 


	3. The Arrival

Sacrificing Morgan

Sacrificing Morgan

A fic by the Angel 

Chapter Three: Arrival 

"How long is this trip anyway?" Morgan took out her map that was folded neatly in her backpack. "Well, we're in Ohio now… Shouldn't be long… About another hour or so." Chris replied, peeling cheese off of his sandwich. 

Morgan raised an eyebrow at the sandwich. "Chris, we got lunch in New York. Why are you still eating it? It's… Moldy." Morgan made a face and giggled. 

Chris stuffed some bread into his open mouth. "Puh-leaze." He said with a full mouth, "women and the moldy food." 

"Driver!" Morgan said, leaning over the plush gray seat. "Can we stop? I need to use the ladies room." Chris moaned. "Again? Can't ya hold it in like a man?" Morgan bit her lip and crossed her legs. "Shut up, shut up, shut up! I can't hold in it!" 

Chris smirked and took out his can of soda. "Hey, Morg, ya thirsty? Better drink it up! Oh wait, then you might have to pee… Sisssssssssssssssssssssss…" Morgan reached over and smacked Chris on the hand. 

"Bastard, I'll pee in your mouth." Morgan moaned and grabbed her hips. "Can we stop the fucking car?" Chris giggled. "Someone is testy." Morgan shook her body and searched from the windows for a restroom. "I am so warning you, Chris. Once I release this urine from my body, you are so dead!" 

The driver pulled over to a McDonalds. "Here you are, Miss McMahon." Morgan stared, wide eyed at the fast food place. "Here? You want a McMahon to pee here?" The driver shrugged. "The next restroom is thirty miles from here. Either do your duty here or wait." 

Chris grinned and made the "Sis" sound. Morgan glared at him. "All right, all right, all right! I'll go." Morgan got out of the car and smoothed out her pants. She frowned as she pulled open the door. There was a mob of children waiting for something. 

"What's going on?" Morgan asked a girl, about twelve. "The McMahon figures are coming out into Happy Meals! Vince, Stephanie, Linda, and Shane!" Morgan frowned. "I should be there," She muttered. The girl twirled her money. 

"You should?" The girl asked. Morgan's lips pouted up and she sighed. "Forget it. Where's the restroom?" The girl pointed to the left doorway. "There." Morgan walked fast to the bathroom. It didn't matter how disgusted she was by it; she needed to use the restroom- now. 

*

"All ready?" Chris smirked as Morgan filed back into the car. Morgan blew her stringy bangs from out of her eyes. "Yes, King Urine." Morgan retorted as she clasped her seatbelt back on. "They were having McMahon action figures today with the children's Happy Meals." She replied curtly as the limo sped away. 

Chris giggled. "Imagine the commotion if they knew what your last name was." Morgan rolled her eyes. "It wouldn't be any more commotion. I am not on TV." Chris shrugged. "It's only a matter of time. Once you get to the biz, even if you're not trained, they throw you out into the ring." 

Morgan sighed and leaned her head against the seat, and then turned it to Chris. "Would I wrestle? Because I never even watched it before." Chris shrugged. "I wouldn't think so. You'd probably be one of the top Team WWF's valets. And then there's a whole other thing…" 

"About what?" Morgan inquired, sitting up. Chris looked out the window, trying to be nonchalant. "You'd have to choose what side you're on. The Alliance, or Team WWF. The Alliance already have a big bitch as their valet, your sister." 

Morgan snorted. "I already told my father that I'd side with the WWF." 

"Good choice." 

*

"Here we are…This is the arena. You're father is waiting there." The driver opened Morgan's door, releasing a ray of sunlight that shone on Morgan's face, and brought out the blonde tints in her hair. 

Chris ran ahead into the arena. "Overgrown idiot," Morgan muttered, taking her bags. "How about a little help here?" He stopped on the top of the arena steps. "Geez, you can't even carry a few bags?" Morgan turned red and breathed in to control her anger. 

If this was the best that her father sent, then she'd hate to see the worst. "Take my fucking bag!" She screamed. Chris arched and eyebrow and giggled. "Fine, I see you're going to blow you're top now. You are such a McMahon."

Morgan pulled her hair behind her ears. "Why are we going this way anyway? Fans come in this way. We'll get bombarded." Chris smiled as he swung open the doorways. "Relax, Morgan, I love talking to fans. They know me." 

She frowned. "But they don't know me." Chris rolled his eyes. "Soon enough. Soon enough." Chris draped his arm over Morgan's muscle and squeezed her close to him. He smiled at the screaming fans. "What the hell are you doing?" 

"Shut up! Act like we're together," Chris said, smiling still. Morgan coughed loudly. "Together?" She hissed. Chris squeezed tighter. Morgan smiled. A slender woman ran up the path. 

"Chris Jericho! You have arrived! Who is this?" Lillian Garcia asked, pointing her head to Morgan. Chris took the mic. "Lillian, this is Morgan McMahon." 

"MORGAN MCMAHON?" Lillian asked, her eyes bugging out of her head. Morgan smiled and took the mic. "Yes, Lillian, or whatever your name is. I am a McMahon and I am here to say a few things." Chris smiled. "We're making our way to the ring right now, so any questions will be answered there." 

Lillian walked away, and everyone was in shock. 

"Well, there are THREE McMahon kids! Hopefully this one won't back stab her father." JR commented. Paul Heyman grinned. 

"She's hot, and she is probably going into the Alliance! Can life get any better, JR?" Paul asked, rubbing his hands together. JR raised an eyebrow. 

*

"Being accompanied to the ring by Morgan McMahon, Chris Jericho!" Chris walked to the ring, and Morgan linked to his arm. He held the ropes for her, and she stepped in. Paul eyed her, even though she didn't look exactly like the other divas. 

Her toast hair with blonde tints was piled on top of her head with some sloppy tendrils framing her face. Her eyes weren't blue or green or brown like the other women in the WWF, but a dull black. She was a bit tan, and a little more muscular than Molly or Lita. She was wearing a tan tank top and plaid brown pants with black boots.

"She's unique looking! Very Alliance material!" Paul said enthusiastically. 

Chris brought the mic to his lips. "I have here, Morgan McMahon. Vince and Linda's youngest daughter, Shane and Stephanie's sister." He handed the mic to Morgan, who froze. She didn't expect to be apart of the storyline at all. She raised the mic to her own mouth. 

"My brother is a two faced evil bastard," Morgan said. Her feelings just pumped up inside her, and she was ready to let them explode. "My sister is a no good, piece of trash!" The fans erupted in cheers, and they started to chant, "Morgan, Morgan, Morgan." 

JR chuckled. "Doesn't look too good for the Alliance, Paul." Paul snickered. "Shut up, JR." 

"My father brought me out here because he wanted me to make a choice. Would I side with the Alliance? Or would I side with the WWF? If I am out here with Chris Jericho, Y2J, the AYATOLLAH OF ROCK AND ROLLA-" 

The fans now were in their normal "Y2J" chant. 

"What do you think? I am siding with the WWF, I am siding with my father, I am siding with my heart!" Morgan declared much to the delight of fans. 

Paul groaned. 

Vince's music played as soon as Morgan finished her statement. He smiled and shook Chris's hand and hugged his daughter. "I haven't seen you in so long," He whispered. Morgan smiled and handed the mic to her dad. 

Just as he began to talk, Shane and Stephanie came out to "Let the Bodies Hit the Floor."

"How sweet," Shane commented, grinning. Stephanie smirked at her sister. "Nice of you to finally make an appearance, Morgan. We thought you died since we hadn't seen you in so long." Morgan chuckled. "You wish." 

Shane smirked. "I do wish. I wish every single day." Morgan shrugged. "I know you want to see me die and rot in hell like Dad and Grandpa." Stephanie giggled. "You're a smart girl Morgan. You know, owning ECW, it's like this dream and I have died and gone to heaven." 

"Well," Morgan said, scratching her chin, "as a matter of fact, I have that dream too, but you go in the other direction." 

Paul gasped. "She's a McMahon with no respect! No respect!" 

"Actually," JR argued, "I like her a lot. What a feisty girl." 

Stephanie sniffed, indicating that she was about to cry. "Look what you did, Sis! You made her cry!" Morgan mocked a gasp. "I did?" She asked, clueless. "Oh, I am such a bad girl!" Shane embraced a crying Stephanie. "You and your little blonde bimbo can have all the fun you want in WWF!" Shane declared. 

The two siblings left the ringside. Morgan dropped the mic and smiled. "Hey, this gig is getting better and better. Plus I made Steph cry! Bonus!" 


	4. Something's Got To Give

Sacrificing Morgan

Sacrificing Morgan

A fic by The Angel 

Chapter Four: Something's Got to Give 

"Did I mention I hate Morgan?" Stephanie shouted as she entered the Alliance locker room. Stone Cold and Debra sat in front of the troops. "That piece of trash Morgan has the audacity to humiliate our leader, Stephanie!" Raven screamed. 

A tape was shown on the TV, and Booker T set it to rewind. "Well," Morgan said, scratching her chin, "as a matter of fact, I have that dream too, but you go in the other direction." 

Stephanie groaned and Shane glared at Booker. "Must you rewind?" Booker shrugged. "She may be a sucka, but she's a hot one." Stephanie breathed in and out of her mouth. "Something's got to give!" She screamed. 

"Dad has the money. So he can do what he wants. But he isn't a threat to us at all. But Morgan, well, she has the brain, the attitude, and the confidence. She's a very big threat." Stephanie moaned and clasped a hand to her mouth. 

Booker T got up and paced the room. "Yeah, she has all that, and a nice body too, but she ain't got none of that thing we call-talent. She can't step into the ring, and that's why we still gonna win!" 

Shane pumped his fist. "Yeah! You got a point, Booker! She never watched wrestling in her entire life. She doesn't even know what the hell a moonsault is. We can knock her down in the ring!" 

"But…" The Dudleyz chorused. "The WWF will certainly come out since she is their top girl now. And they have us outnumbered. Sure, we have Rhyno, Raven, us, and Stone Cold, but they got Angle, Rock, Jericho…" 

Stone Cold jumped up. "Are you saying that Angle is better me? Look at me! You're pathetic! Are you saying that Rocky is better than Rhyno? LOOK AT ME! Are you saying that JERICHO is better than you two are? LOOK AT ME, YOU'RE PATHETIC!" 

"Shut up everyone!" Stephanie screamed. Stone Cold silenced himself. "Listen, we have to get the WWF, that's second, though. First we need to get Morgan. I don't know how, I don't know when, and I don't know where. But we're getting her."

Rhyno grinned. "We're going to shut up that bitch sister of yours and I will personally take care of the Blonde." 

Stephanie smirked. "I like where this is going."

*

"Look what you got us into!" Vince exclaimed at Morgan. Morgan frowned and glanced at Chris, who was giggling into his coffee. "This is not a laughing matter, Chris!" Morgan shouted. "You're the one who told the world who I was. You're the one that handed me the mic!"

Chris raised an eyebrow and looked up from his café latte. "You're the one who told your sister to go to hell." He giggled back into his drink. Morgan sneered. "I did not say, 'Stephanie! Go to hell!' Those were not my words." 

"Ah," Chris shot back, "but you implied it. You implied for the Billion-Dollar Princess to go to hell! Only I am allowed to do that!" Morgan grinned. Then she turned back to a seething Vince. 

She pouted and walked over to him. "Daddy, I thought you disowned Shane and Stephanie. I thought you would be proud of what I said to her." 

Chris coughed, which sounded a lot like, "wrong call!" Morgan glared at him. "Ayatollah, if you don't shut your face, I'll-" 

"MORGAN!" Vince yelled. "Listen, we can't be afraid of the Alliance. That's what they want us to be. But they're going to sic their powerful guys on us. We got more powerful and more talented men then they have, but still. Stone Cold." 

Morgan blinked. "Daddy, this man sang to you. How harmful can he be?" Chris snorted his laughter into his cup. Vince even chuckled. "Well, don't worry about it. We'll think of something. I want you to get acquainted with the WWF roster." 

As Chris and Morgan left, Vince sighed. "Something's got to give." 

*

"I never seen Vince this worried," Chris commented as he and Morgan filed into his dressing room. "What the hell did you do to him?" Morgan grinned and shrugged. "I have a way to make people feel heartache. Call it a talent." 

Chris giggled. "I have the talent to cause your sister heartache." Morgan grinned. "Good going." She gave him a play high five. 

"What do you think is going to happen to ME now that the Alliance has it for me?" Morgan asked, tying her shoelaces. 

"Please," Chris said. "What's the worse that they'll do? Kidnap you? They probably are too dumb to even think of that."

Morgan laughed. "Yeah…What's the worse that's going to happen?" 


	5. Cornered

Sacrificing Morgan

Sacrificing Morgan

A fic by The Angel

Chapter 5: Cornered

"Thanks for taking me to the diner, Chris," Morgan said as she filed into the booth. Next to her was Team Extreme, and opposite her was Chris, Kurt, and Spike. Chris dipped his spoon into the glass of water. 

Lita handed Morgan a menu. "It's good to get out once in a while. And Morgan, watch your back now with the Alliance. You'd be lucky if they only kill you." Morgan sneered as she ripped off a piece of bread. "What? They're lucky because they have someone helping them." 

"True." Kurt said, taking a piece of cucumber. "Is that all you say?" Morgan asked. "Hold that tongue," Spike joked. Morgan smiled. "I have to get it pierced, and that's how I'll stop talking."

Matt took a fork in his hand. "How is that possible?" Morgan basted her bread with butter. "My tongue swells up really badly when it's pierced. I tried it before and it swelled like Stephanie's breasts." 

Chris gagged on his celery. "Come now, Chris," Morgan teased. Chris chuckled. "I knew I liked you." Morgan squealed. "Anyway, can we order? I am starving." Jeff snapped his fingers. "Waiter!" 

"So tactful." Morgan teased. A waiter dressed in a black suit and white apron. "May I help you?" Jeff nodded. "Yeah, we're hungry." Morgan stifled a giggle. "Okay, place your orders." Morgan drummed her nails on the table. "I'll have the mushroom soup and the turkey dinner."

The waiter jotted it down on the pad he was holding and pointed to Team Extreme. Matt, Jeff, and Lita whispered among themselves. "All three of us will have the seafood kabob." 

"Uh-huh," The waiter said, scribbling the orders down. He pointed to Chris, Kurt, and Spike. Chris handed over his menu. "The salmon dinner." Kurt shrugged. "A turkey dinner." Spike scratched his head. "Lemon flounder." 

The waiter nodded, took the menus and left the area. Morgan scratched her chin. "I wonder what the Alliance is doing." 

*

"There's got to be someway to get Morgan McMahon into the Alliance." Shane snapped his fingers in frustration. Paul grinned. "Well, she's a beautiful girl, right?" 

Stephanie sneered. "Beautiful? Aren't I prettier than her?" She frowned. Booker nodded. "You are, you are. But we need to make Morgan think she is the mermaid of the sea to get her here." Shane nodded. "If I know my sister, she always falls for charm and good looks." 

Paul rubbed his hands together. "Well, your man is right here." Stephanie blinked. "Yeah, but wait, Shane. Morgan is engaged." Shane made a face. "That asshole, Malcolm?" Stephanie nodded. 

"Fuck this Malcolm person, I can make her fall for me," Paul protested. Shane and Stephanie glanced at each other. "Try it," Stephanie decided. "She's out right now with some of the roster."

Paul grinned. "Yes…Morgan, you ain't ever had loving if you didn't have Paul Heyman." 

*

"Oh god, Chris, I had a blast." Morgan grinned and wrapped her hands around Chris' neck. "Morgan, okay, I think you had a little too many Manhattans at the diner." Morgan rolled her eyes. "Please, Chris, you worry way too much." 

Chris frowned, concerned. "Okay. I am leaving you here at the arena. Vince should come soon." Morgan raised an eyebrow. "Vince? Oh! Daddy?" Chris moaned. "Yes, Daddy. All right, you'll be okay?" Morgan nodded. "Yeah. Chris?" 

He turned around. "Yes, Morgan?" She smiled. "I love you." Chris bit his lip and twitched. "Morgan, you're drunk. Go home with Vince and sleep it off." Morgan frowned. "I am not drank! I mean, drunk." Her speech was slurred. 

"Yes, you are. Good night." Chris paused. He giggled to himself. "She's drunk. Might as well take advantage of it." And Chris laid a big kiss right on Morgan's shiny pink lips. Morgan giggled and smiled. "That was nice, Chuck. I mean Chris!" 

Chris sighed and smiled at her. "I'll see you tomorrow." She nodded. "Sure thing…Chris." 

*

Paul stuck his head out from the Alliance dressing room. He saw Morgan trying to make her way into the lounge. She was looking for the doorknob. "Perfect timing," He whispered to himself. Booker T groaned. "Why do you have to do it? Why can't the book do it?" 

"Because," Shane said, annoyed, "Paul is one of the leaders. Just relax man. You'll see her soon enough. She's drunk anyway." Booker T frowned and slumped against the wall. "Okay, Paul, go!" Stephanie commanded. She giggled as she saw Paul approach Morgan. 

Paul blocked Morgan from going anywhere. "Hey there." He said. Morgan raised an eyebrow. "Hello." She continued to fiddle with the door. "Don't go in there!" Paul shouted. Morgan yawned. "Why not?" Paul shrugged. "It's dangerous. Come with me." 

"Where are we going? It better not be McDonalds!" Morgan asked. Paul gripped her wrist. "Um, yeah…Right. No, it's not McDonalds. I can't tell you, it's a secret. But I promise you'll like it." Paul forced a kiss on her. "I highly doubt it, you rapist!" Morgan screamed at the top of her lungs. 

Paul clamped a hand over her mouth. "I am not a rapist. I am from the Alliance." Morgan pushed off his hand. "What's the difference?" She inquired. Paul ran his fingers off her bare arm. "Shh… Come on now-" Paul was met with a big blow to his head. 

Chris stood there behind him. "Ever touch her again, you fat piece of shit, and I'll personally make sure you die." Paul moaned and clutched his ponytail. 

"Chuck-Chris, you saved me!" Morgan yelled, jumping into his arms. Chris grinned. "Don't mention it." Morgan fainted into his arms. 


	6. Dreams of Passion

Sacrificing Morgan

Sacrificing Morgan

A fic by The Angel

Chapter 6: Dreams of Passion

"Great, a fainted McMahon in my arms." Chris sighed. "Get up," He whispered to the limp body. He quietly opened the door to the lounge. "Er…Vince?" Chris asked, trying to hide Morgan's body.

Vince slipped off his reading glasses. "Hmm…Yes, Chris?" Chris cracked his knuckles. "I am going to take Morgan back to the hotel, she's very…Tired." He looked to Morgan's body. 

"Oh yes, by all means, take her back. I am going to be here for a while." Vince said, filing some papers. "Thanks, boss!" Chris ran like the wind.

Chris left the arena, carrying Morgan over his shoulder. He wish he had a duffel bag. He spotted the limo waiting for them. "What happened here?" The driver asked. Chris glared at him. 

"Does it matter? No. Just take us to the hotel." The driver opened the doors for them. Chris put Morgan's body gently in the backseat and strapped her in. He filed in next to her. "Man, we need to put you to bed." The driver, with an extremely confused look upon his face, sped away from the arena.

*

"Mmm…" Morgan moaned and rolled over in a gigantic bed, a tall familiar blonde lay sleeping next to her. Morgan propped herself with her elbows, and hovered over the man. "Are you lost?" She asked, poking his back. 

Chris opened one eye. "Morgan, you're okay!" Morgan wrinkled up her face and rubbed her eyes. "Who's Morgan?" Chris cocked his head and turned on the lamp. "Okay. Did you hit your head, like, hard when you fainted?" Morgan pulled the covers off of her. "I did bruise my head…" 

"All I remember was some fat man trying to lure me…And nothing. Who was that man?" Morgan scratched her nose, and looked at Chris for an answer. "I think you better lie down again, Morgan." Morgan laid down her head. "Would you please stop calling me Morgan?" 

Chris clicked on the TV, and Vince was on it. "Does this man look familiar to you?" He asked. Morgan scratched her chin and glared at the TV. "Who is that?" Chris chuckled. "That's your father." Morgan grinned. "My dad is on TV. This is awesome. A famous father, a great husband…"

"Husband?" Chris blinked. Morgan punched him lightly. "Teaser you. Aren't you my husband? I mean, I can't be a hooker. We DID wake up in the same bed." Chris gulped. "No, you're not a hooker…" Morgan cradled her hip in her hand. "Well?" 

Chris cleared his throat. "There's something you need to know…" Morgan grinned. "Yes?" Chris smiled nervously and laid his arm around her shoulder. "Happy anniversary." Morgan grinned and threw herself on Chris. "Well, let's celebrate!" 

"Celebrate?" Chris asked. Morgan nodded. "Well, yeah. I mean, we do have relations…Don't we?" Chris felt the sweat forming on his neck. "Yeah, we do…But not tonight." Morgan frowned. "Don't you love me…Hubby?" 

Morgan had Chris cornered. "I do, Morgan, I really do. But you have amnesia. You have to know something." Morgan unbuttoned Chris's shirt. "What?" Chris sighed. "I am not your husband." Morgan slapped him. "Ow," Chris rubbed his cheek. 

"So you were going to use me for some cheap sex toy?" Morgan asked, glaring at Chris. Chris got up and massaged his cheek. "Hey! You assumed that we were married!" Morgan shrugged. "Well, if I have amnesia, whatever that is…Can we pretend we're married?" 

She fell into Chris's arms and kissed him. 

*

Morgan moaned and woke up. She looked up into the blackness of her room, and felt that no one was on the bed with her. She had to say that she was disappointed. She groaned and clutched her throbbing head, a result from the alcohol she consumed earlier that night. 

Chris lay on the floor next to her bed. "Sweet man," She smiled to herself. Her head felt like a lumberjack was axing into it, so she laid her head back down on the pillow without waking Chris. Before she drifted back to sleep, she took one last quick glance at him. 

He was having his own dreams of passion. 

*

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Chris kissed Morgan on the neck and smiled at her. Morgan smiled back and nodded. "With you, yeah, I am positive." Chris nodded. "Okay, if you're sure." 

Chris slowly unbuttoned her shirt. "I love you," She said. "You know that, right?" Chris kissed her softly. "Of course I know it. I love you." He quickly stripped her and himself and entered her gently. 

They both moaned in pleasure, and Chris awoke, covered in steamy sweat. 

*

"Good morning," Morgan said, as Chris opened the curtains. Morgan shield her eyes and rolled over. Chris was avoiding her, embarrassed about his dream last night. 

Morgan raised an eyebrow at Chris as he mumbled something and walked into the bathroom. Her head still throbbed, and she threw the covers over herself. She didn't understand why she dreamed that Chris was her husband, and she didn't understand why she was upset about his avoiding her. 

"I am in love with him." She realized. 


	7. Advice

Sacrificing Morgan

Sacrificing Morgan

Chapter 7: Advice 

{disclaimer: 3 Doors Down owns "Loser"}

Chris stumbled out of the bathroom, and looked away from Morgan. "It's all yours." Morgan threw the covers over her head and nodded. As she walked to the threshold of the bathroom doorway, she stopped. So did Chris. 

"Wait." She grabbed his shoulders. "This is too awkward. You can't keep avoiding me like this." Chris turned his head away from her not bearing to look at the black eyes that demanded an answer. "Yes I can." He mumbled. 

Morgan frowned. "Then this isn't going to work." She dropped his shoulders and walked into the bathroom. 

Chris pulled on his jeans and such and sighed. He wanted it to work, but Morgan had to cooperate with him in order for it to. She just pushed him away, and he didn't understand it. He knew she liked him. But why did she have to be such a woman? He asked himself. 

Desire was going through each of them, then why did they do a big fat nothing about it? 

/ _You're getting closer to pushing me _/

__

Off life's little edge 

Cause I am a loser and sooner or later you know I'll be dead / 

Morgan wrapped the yellow green towel around her wet body and frowned at herself in the mirror. Why could have gone wrong with Chris? "I want him to be the same loudmouth, immature pest that I met a few days ago." She told herself. 

"Everything was much better that way. Now…I have to get feelings for him." Morgan sighed at herself and threw the cup of water on the mirror so she wouldn't have to see her own reflection. 

/ _You're getting closer_

You're holding the rope and I am taking the fall

I am a loser, I am loser, yeah / 

"Chris?" Morgan inquired. Chris turned around. "Yeah?" He muttered. She frowned. "I am going to go to Molly's room. I'll see you at the arena." Chris nodded and didn't see her to the door. Morgan threw on an old shirt and jeans and left the room. 

*

Morgan knocked at Molly's door, waiting for an answer. "Molly, it's Morgan. Open up." After a few minutes of silence, Molly opened the door, her hair was disheveled and her clothes were inside out. "Hi- Oh my god, am I interrupting something?" 

Molly blushed. "No! Uh, what do you want?" Morgan sighed. "I am having problems with Chris. Can I come in?" Molly frowned. "Okay…Spike, get dressed!" Molly called. Morgan stepped into the hotel room. "So, what's wrong with Chris?" 

"Oh, god. A bunch of things." Morgan let herself plop down on the chair by Molly's bed. "And I had this really weird dream last night." Molly nodded. "What was it?" Morgan sighed. "I had amnesia, and…I thought Chris and I were married." 

Molly frowned. "That must mean you want to marry him." Morgan raised an eyebrow. "You think?" Molly shrugged. "Maybe he had the same dream." Morgan shrugged. "I doubt it. Besides, I don't think one dream would make him be like this." 

"Be like what?" 

"You know, Molly. He's not loud, not a smart allic, not…Chris." 

"Give it time." 

"I guess I should." 

"Okay."

"I am going to go to the arena…See ya later."

"Bye."

Morgan left, problems not solved. 

*

Chris sighed and knocked on Molly's door again. "What?" Molly called. "It's Chris. Open the door!" Molly sighed and opened the door. "What? Morgan isn't here, she left a few minutes ago." Chris nodded. "Good. Molly, I need to talk to you."

Molly sighed. "Can it wait?" Chris cocked his head thoughtfully. "Nope." Molly opened the door wider. "Fine, come in." Chris entered the room. "I had this dream about Morgan last night." Molly grinned. "Did you dream you were married?" 

"No," Chris made a face. "What made you think that?" Molly rolled her eyes. "Because Morgan dreamt that." He raised an eyebrow. "She did?" Molly nodded. "Yes. What was your dream?" Chris sighed. 

"Sure ya wanna know?" Molly nodded. "Yeah, I'll tell you what it means." Chris frowned, embarrassed. "I dreamed I had sex with her." Molly blushed. "It means…You want her." Chris rolled his eyes. "Really?" Molly sighed. "Look do you want me to help you or not?" 

Chris sighed. "Okay, I am sorry. What's your advice?" Molly shrugged. "You gotta work it out." Chris stared at her. "I came here and told you the most personal thing I ever told anyone. And that's the shit advice you give me?" 

"Well, what do you want to do?" She asked him, not changing her expression. Chris sighed and rubbed his neck. "I want to work it out. I want everything to be perfect between her and me. I want her to be my wife, and I want to have a nice family and not worry about anything." 

Molly smiled, just a bit, at Chris. "That's desire. It's not reality." Chris looked away from her. "I know it's desire. That's all I have for Morgan McMahon is desire! But she'd never fall for me…" Molly reached out and stroked Chris's arm comfortingly. 

"What makes you so sure?" Chris frowned and turned back to face the bubbly blonde. "She's engaged." Molly chuckled. "It's one of those things were you think it's right, and it feels right, but it's wrong. In time, Chris. Morgan will be just another fling. And when she's married, and has children, you won't even remember her." 

Chris jumped up quickly, and knocked over a chair. Molly jumped up herself and screamed, since she was terribly stunned by Chris's actions. "I am not going to forget her, Molly. Not now. Not ever. She's in my life now. And whenever you step into Chris Jericho's world, there is no escaping." 

He left, angered and annoyed. So much for Little Miss Molly's advice. 


	8. Fallin, Crashing, Down

Sacrificing Morgan 

Sacrificing Morgan 

A fic by The Angel

Chapter Eight: Fallin, Crashing, Down 

{Disclaimer: Alicia Keys owns "Fallin"} 

Morgan drove in a car that her father rented for her earlier that morning. It was hers until she went back home to Connecticut. Pushing her hair out of her face, she looked into her mirror. If she saw her father today, he'd know she had been crying. 

Her ponytail was all messy, and her eyes were red from her silent tears. Another tear strolled down her face, and mascara was diluted into it. Her face was all puffy and blotched up. 

And Morgan McMahon was the real Daddy's Little Girl. He'd bombard her with questions. Why are you crying? Who made you cry? 

She sighed and tried to concentrate on the road. To ease her mind, she fiddled with the radio when she stopped at a red light. She groaned when the first song came on. "I keep on fallin…In and out…Of love…With you… Sometimes I love ya, sometimes… You make me feel blue…"

"Shut up," She whispered to the radio. Why did her feelings have to be summed up in one perfect song when she didn't want to hear about it? She made a right turn, staring intently at the road, but seeing nothing. "Sometimes I feel good…At times I feel used…"

Morgan took a deep breath. "I got to get to the arena…Now." She glanced quickly at the radio and Alicia Keys was still singing everything out of Morgan's heart. "Lovin you darlin…Makes me so confused…" 

She felt like breaking something. Everywhere she went, there was Chris. He was the minivan in front of her, the Toyota parked across the street. The mounds of stores she passed- that was Chris. "Will they leave me alone? I can't take it anymore! I am soon to be married…And I can't be falling in love… It's not right…." Morgan slammed her hands down on the steering wheel. 

"Great," She sighed. "Traffic." Her eye twitched and she moaned again and burst into a whole fresh set of tears. "Move your fucking car, you moron!" She screamed. 

No other choice but to wait, Morgan leaned back in the seat and thought. Thought about Chris. He was probably on the way to the arena himself, and he was probably stuck in this heavy traffic. Just knowing that he was going to the same place as she was… Overwhelming. 

"I keep on fallin… In and out…Of love…With you…" The radio continued it's sassy R & B theme. Morgan groaned. Screaming, she quickly turned off the radio. The car in front of her suddenly moved. She shot up and drove away, more relaxed, since that the song was out of her head.

She sighed and took a breather. If this was how her morning started, she'd hate to see what the rest of her day was going to be like. "Look out!" She heard suddenly, breaking her out of her reverie. She snapped her head up quickly, just in time to see the other car crash into hers, but not in time to move. 

*


	9. Going Back

Sacrificing Morgan

Sacrificing Morgan

A fic by The Angel

Chapter Nine: Going Back 

"Oh my god!" Morgan screamed, trying to swerve her car. The green town car that crashed in the front, swerved onto the sidewalk. Glass flew all over Morgan, and she felt herself get turned when her car tipped over. 

She was trapped against the door and the seat, unable to breathe or think. Her arm pierced the door, and she began to get dizzy from losing all of that blood. She could hear faint sirens of the ambulance rushing into scene. 

Her eyes slowly closed, and she saw black. She wished whoever crashed into her would die and rot in hell.

  
Chris Jericho had no idea that Morgan McMahon wished for him to rot in hell and die. 

*

Vince strolled around the hospital waiting room like an expectant father. He was, in a way. He was expecting to hear whether his youngest daughter would live or die. Linda sat in a seat, her face the same way it was when she was in the mental hospital storyline. 

But she wasn't acting this time. "Vince," She whispered. "What…What if Morgan doesn't make it?" Vince walked over to his wife and hugged her gently. "Morgan is tough. She's going to make it." His reassuring words did not assure his frantic wife. 

"Mr. McMahon?" Doctor Limber called. Vince's head snapped up to the doctor. "Is she okay?" He asked quickly. Doctor Limber sighed. "She's alive… But barely. Her arm was nearly cut off above the wrist, making her lose a ton of blood. But we reattached her arm, so she won't have any problems with it." 

He flipped over some papers. "Now, Chris Jericho, who was in the other car, only broke a few ribs and his collarbone. He was wearing a seatbelt. You're daughter was not. If she was, she would have only broken a few bones instead of being in a slight coma." 

"She's in a coma?" Linda asked, her lip trembling in fear. Doctor Limber shook his head. "No, no. When we brought her in, she was, but she woke up. She's very dizzy. She's sleeping now. But she'll need some physical therapy for that arm, and she bruised her brain slightly, so she might not remember some things." 

He turned and walked away. Vince took out his cell phone. He dialed very familiar digits. "Malcolm?" He spoke into the phone. 

In Connecticut, Malcolm frowned at the worry in Vince's voice. "Yes, Mr. McMahon?" Vince sighed. "I think you better come down to Nebraska. Morgan has been in a very serious car accident." Malcolm gasped in disbelief. "Oh my god." 

*

****

A Few Days Later 

Malcolm entered the hospital. "Er… I am looking for Morgan McMahon's room." The nurse at the desk nodded and called a nurse to escort him. 

He entered Morgan's room. Morgan was awake, her eyes all-bloodshot and droopy. "Malcolm," She whispered. He stroked her face. "It's me. Are you okay?" She smiled. "Does it look like I am okay?"

"Is there anything I can do for you?" He asked, turning around to get his bag. When he turned around again, Morgan was on her side. "I am tired." She stated. "Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?" Malcolm nodded. "Of course." 

She drifted off to sleep immediately. Malcolm held her hand, watching her breathe slowly as she slept. "Chris…" She murmured. "No, Chris…Oh my god…" Morgan screamed. She was dreaming the effects of the accident. 

Malcolm jumped up. "Morgan, wake up!" He shook her gently. She didn't stir. He ran out of the room, looking for a Chris. 

He spotted a blonde man with casts on his ribs and on his arm. He eyed him. "Are you Chris?" He asked. Chris nodded. "Yes, I am Chris-" Before he had a chance to finish, Malcolm slammed him up against the wall. 

"You mother fucking piece of shit! How could you do this to Morgan?" He clasped his hands around Chris's neck and squeezed. The nurses had to pry Malcolm off of him. "You mother fucking asshole!" Malcolm screamed. Chris coughed for air. 

*

Morgan sat up in the hospital bed. Malcolm entered again. "You're up…" He said, taking a seat next to her. Morgan nodded. "I love you." She said. He smiled. "I love you too." He kissed her gently. "When are you going to come home?"

"Tomorrow." She said. Malcolm grinned. "Great. I want to know if you'd come back to Connecticut with me. For a little while. I already asked your father." Morgan grinned. "That'd be great!" Malcolm kissed her forehead. 

Morgan giggled. "You can't do any better than that?" She kissed his lips softly. "I can't wait to go back." She said. 

Chris watched from the doorway. Morgan McMahon was not going back to Connecticut. Not if he could help it. 


	10. But I Love You

Sacrificing Morgan

Sacrificing Morgan

A Fic by The Angel 

Chapter Ten: But I Love You 

{Disclaimer: Puddle of Mudd owns "Control" THEY ROCK!} 

~*~*~

"Everything ready?" Malcolm pushed Morgan in a wheelchair, since she was a bit too weak to walk. "Everything is set, everything is perfect, everything is just wonderful." Morgan was getting ready to leave the hospital after four days of agonizing pain. 

Vince hurried down the hall. "Wonderful," He stated as he saw his daughter and his future son in law. "I just checked her out. We're ready to go." Morgan squealed with delight and looked to her fiancée. 

"Vince," Malcolm started. Vince smiled at Malcolm. "Great. We finally learned that you could call me Vince." Malcolm chuckled for a second. "Yes. I wanted to know, when should I bring Morgan back home?" 

Morgan's father sucked on his teeth as he thought about this for a minute. "I suppose you could bring her home tomorrow." Morgan raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me? Doesn't the object here have a say?" She grinned. 

"I have to finish up a few things in the hotel, plus I have to finish up a few things at the headquarters. Remember, Daddy? I have to help them set up." Vince looked pained and sighed. "Morgan, you were in a very serious car accident. I don't think you should do anything that requires lifting." 

Morgan held her hand up. "Please, Daddy. Don't argue with me. I already made up my mind. I can go home after Smackdown this week." Vince glanced to Malcolm. "What do you think?" He asked. 

"I'll keep an eye on her." Malcolm teased. Morgan rolled her eyes. "Oh, gee, thanks." Vince chuckled at his daughter and her fiancée. "Alright, then. Let's go." Vince held the door open as Malcolm pushed his daughter out. 

Chris Jericho watched from the corner like a spy. Morgan was going back to the hotel. If that's where she was, then that's where Chris was. 

*

"Can you walk to the bed?" Malcolm asked as he Morgan made their way into their hotel room. He lifted her out of the wheelchair and set her on her feet. She limped a bit, but then straightened herself out. "Yeah, I am okay." 

Malcolm smiled. "Okay. Great." Morgan slowly walked over to the bed and plopped down. "I am going to go get some food and gamble for a bit. Do you want to come?" He asked her. Morgan shook her head. "No, I am okay. But if you can, after you're all done, can you bring me a bagel?"

"Of course." 

Morgan grinned. "Thanks. Go have fun. I'll be okay here. I am going to relax for a bit." Malcolm nodded. "Are you sure you're going to be okay? I'll never forgive myself if you got hurt." 

"Yes, I am fine. Go have fun." She repeated. She looked at Malcolm, trying to be annoyed at him for being on her case, but she smiled. Could I ever be mad at Malcolm Warren? She asked herself. "No," She told herself out loud. Malcolm, who was already out the door, turned around. 

"No? You want me to stay?" He asked. Morgan snorted and rolled her eyes. "No!" She shouted. "Go! Gamble away! Spend all of my dad's money!" Malcolm gave her a million-dollar grin and closed the door behind him. Morgan giggled to herself. 

I love him, she thought. There was no doubt about this in the world. 

There was a sharp knock on the door. Morgan groaned, knowing that she needed a little help to get up. "Come in," She finally called. Her eyes bugged out of her head when she saw who came into her room. 

"Chris! Get the hell out of here!" Morgan screamed. She jumped up in her bed, staring at him with eyes that were full of pure hatred. 

Chris looked at her; his body seemed pleading for her forgiveness. "Please, Morgan, before you throw me out-" Morgan smirked. "Damn straight I will." 

"I want to let you know…I am sorry for what happened." Chris sighed, and leaned his weight on the table. 

"As you should be." Morgan replied bitterly. "But in a way, Chris, I am happy that you smashed my car into a million pieces, and I am happy that you nearly killed me and knocked off my oxygen supply. Because then Malcolm came along again. I was actually falling in love with you." 

She paused and smiled evilly as she watched Chris's mouth hang open. "I was. You had the charm I wanted, you had the personality that I had been aching for, and god knows you certainly had the looks. I forgot all about the ring on my finger, the love I shared with Malcolm." 

"I realized that he is the man for me. Not you. You were just some petty fling that I could have used to get me through this hard time. I am over the hard time now, as well as I am over you." Chris frowned. "Morgan, you don't mean that…" 

Morgan raised an eyebrow. "Don't you dare tell me what I mean. I am a McMahon, and I am not going to be used by some blonde asshole like you. Now you know that it's over, and now maybe you can get a hint." 

"But I love you." Chris said, obviously heart broken. "I love you, I need you, and I want you." Morgan snorted. "We all don't get what we want sometimes, now, do we?" Chris sighed. "Whatever, Morgan. I did forget that you're a McMahon, and I did forget that you can't change a McMahon's mind." 

Morgan smiled. "Now you remember." She slowly got up and took out her bag. "This is too much, Chris. You here, telling me what you feel, and let me add that it's a load of bullshit. And…And…And…" She grabbed her head and let out a scream. 

"Morgan, calm down!" Chris screamed. He placed his hand on her shoulder gently. "Don't touch me!" She threw his hand off of her. "Go. I don't want you here." She zippered her bag and took out another one. "Where are you going?" Chris asked. Morgan moaned and plopped down on the bed. "None of your damn business." 

Chris frowned. "It is. I love you." He repeated. Morgan rolled her eyes. "I am flattered, honestly, but sorry toots. You and me? It's never going to happen." She took her two bags and headed out the door. "I am going to get Malcolm. Screw the Smackdown set, he and I are leaving- today." 

"You are not." Chris said simply. 

"Don't tell me what I will and will not do." 

"When Chris Jericho loves something, it takes a whole lot to let it slip away. Nothing ever went through my grasp." 

"Well, I am about to make history then, aren't I?" 

Morgan threw the two bags over her shoulder and left. 

__

/ I need to feel you 

You need to feel me 

I can't control you

You're not the one for me, no /

Chris looked around the empty room. 


	11. Committed

Sacrificing Morgan

Sacrificing Morgan

A fic by The Angel 

Chapter Eleven: Committed

~*~*~

"ID, miss." The casino guard stopped Morgan as she tried to enter the casino. "I am twenty three, damn it!" Morgan yelled. Her hands were literally red from carrying the bags and they made angry marks into her palms. 

Morgan sighed as she put down the bags. "My father is Vince McMahon! He could buy your ass and the hotel!" She groaned and stomped her heel. She wasn't usually like this, but she decided to take a page out of her sister's book. Flipping through her wallet, she sighed. 

"God damn it…Son of a mother fucking bitch…" She handed the guard her ID, and once he saw that she was born in 1978, he nodded. "Okay, you can go." She breathed in her relief and walked the three steps into the casino. "Malcolm!" She hissed, looking around for her boyfriend. 

Malcolm was at a slot machine, putting in a quarter. "Morgan!" He shouted. "What's the matter?" Morgan sighed and placed the bags on Malcolm's lap. "Chris is stalking me." She lied. She made her eyes fill up with tears on cue. "That bastard! That sick perverted bastard!" Malcolm laid Morgan's head on his shoulder. 

"Ssh…What happened? Tell me." Morgan wiped her eyes with a shaking hand. "He…He…Burst into the door and demanded that I stop seeing you! He said that he'd do anything to get me away from you!" She laid it on thick. "And then…" Morgan held back her fake tears. 

"And then… He slammed me up against the wall and told me that the car accident would be a tiptoe through the tulips compared to what he was going to do to me if I left!" Malcolm clenched his fists. "That asshole. He's going to regret that he ever even met you." 

Morgan grabbed Malcolm's shoulder. "No! You'll get arrested. Forget about him." Morgan frowned. "I want to go back to Connecticut. Now." Malcolm nodded. "Let's go." He picked her up off the floor. She grinned at him and wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling from ear to ear. 

A few hours later, Morgan thought, I'll forget the name Chris Jericho ever existed. 

*

"I am sort of anxious." Morgan told the judge. She shot a sideways glance at Malcolm, who stood next to her. "Okay, Malcolm Steve Warren, do you take Morgan Allison McMahon to be your lawful wedded wife?" The judge asked. Malcolm nodded. "I sure do." 

He slipped a plain gold ring onto her finger. "And Morgan Allison McMahon, do you take Malcolm Steve Warren to be your lawful wedded husband?" The judge asked. Morgan slipped a ring onto Malcolm's finger and nodded. "Yes, I do." 

"I now pronounce you husband and wife! Kiss the bride." The judge announced. Malcolm leaned in and kissed Morgan gently. 

*


	12. A Letter for the Better

Sacrificing Morgan

Sacrificing Morgan

Chapter Twelve: A Letter For the Better 

__

Chris frowned when he picked up his mail. A letter from Morgan McMahon-Warren. It had been five months since she married that son of a bitch. Inspecting it all angles, he still didn't know. What if Morgan was really ticked and sent him a letter bomb? 

"Now you're fucking crazy." Chris mumbled to himself. He ripped open the envelope with hunger; wanting. Wanting Morgan still, even though she was almost out of his thoughts. Almost. Heh, he thought. Almost doesn't count. It never did. 

He grinned when he saw Morgan's familiar small, neat, cursive. 

_Dear Chris, _

It's been five months. I am married to Malcolm, as if you didn't know already, and I am expecting a baby in March. I am sure you hate me, as you have every right to. But I want you to know, Malcolm and I are having problems. Really big problems. 

Chris's heart skipped a beat when he read the last sentence in that paragraph. Now he really was interested. 

_Malcolm- he hits me. Really hard. He almost killed the baby twice. By the way, it's a girl. I am thinking about naming her Christine. After you. Which is why I wrote the letter. Chris, I know I have been a bitch to you in the past, but I really need your help. _

You're the only one I trust right now. I am in Delaware right now. I believe the WWF is in Rhode Island. I am going to get there as soon as I can. I just hope I can before Malcolm catches me. 

Morgan 

Chris clenched the letter in his hand. "That mother fucking bastard!" He threw the paper ball that he made at the wall. "Morgan is in trouble. Clean slate. You still love her." He breathed in and out. A knock at the door made Chris sigh. 

"Come in." He muttered carelessly. "Chris?" A girl's voice asked. Morgan stood there in an oversized pink tee shirt that covered her big belly. Her jeans were dirty and her hair was tousled. "Morgan!" Chris screamed. 

Morgan sniffed back tears. "I made it before you got me." Chris embraced her tightly. "I just got the letter today." Morgan threw her only bag, a small backpack, on the bed. "Assholes at the postal service. I set that letter a week ago." 

"I had no idea that Malcolm beat you." Chris said, stroking her bruised face. "Did Malcolm--?" Chris asked, pointing to her face. Morgan sniffed in her tears again and nodded. "Wednesday, the night I left. I told him I was leaving him, that the divorce papers would come soon, and he slammed me up against the wall and socked me in the face." 

Chris took an hysterical Morgan into his arms. "Ssh… It's okay. You'll stay here." Morgan nodded and grinned to Chris. "I knew I could trust you." Chris stroked her hair lovingly. 

"Should we go tell Vince, about this, or no?" Chris asked. 

Morgan looked horrified. "No! He'll go on a manhunt for Malcolm and beat the bloody shit out of him. I don't even want my father to know I am pregnant. Because she has no father. Malcolm will not raise my child." 

"I understand. Who will then?" Chris asked, knowing very well that the answer was. 

"Well, Chris. I was hoping that you'd help me as long as I am here and in the WWF." 

"Morgan, you don't even have to ask." He kissed her gently.

Morgan sighed. "This needs to be a secret. No one must know I am here."

"For how long?" 

"As long as we can." 

"But what happens when you go into labor?" 

"That won't happen for another four months." 

"Your secret is safe with me." 


	13. Tragedies

Sacrificing Morgan

Sacrificing Morgan

Chapter Thirteen: Tragedies

~*~*~

"Morgan." Chris solemnly said her name. Morgan turned around quickly, and moaned. Nausea swept over her. "Oh, god." She mumbled. She turned pale and grabbed Chris's hand. "Are you okay!" Chris exclaimed. It was more of a shout than a question. Morgan breathed in and stood back up. 

She regained her normal color back. "Phew. Yeah, I am fine. Normal pregnancy symptoms. I am always nauseated. Malcolm really didn't care for that." She flinched at the thought. Chris cradled her. "I am sorry." Morgan nodded. "So am I. I was an asshole. I chose him over-" 

"Don't finish that sentence." Chris warned. "That's the past. This is the future. You and me. That's our future. Malcolm probably got the divorce papers already." Morgan sighed. "He won't sign them." Chris sat down on the bed. "Why not?" Morgan frowned. "When I told him I was divorcing him, he said he wouldn't sign them. He said I married him, I fucked him. He wouldn't sign them." 

Chris felt anger welling up inside him. "That-" Morgan gently sat down next to Chris. "It's okay. I don't care if I am still married. I have a plan." Chris cocked an eyebrow as well his head. "Plan?" He repeated. Morgan nodded. "Malcolm has no idea where I went. He'll file a missing person's report, and when two decades go by, he'll have report me legally dead." 

"That's morbid." Chris frowned. She shrugged. "I am dead. He killed my spirit." Chris stroked her shoulder. "I can bring it back." He kissed her on the lips suddenly. Morgan nodded. "I am counting on it." 

Chris hugged her tightly. "Why did you come back to me?" He whispered. Morgan broke out of the hug and looked at him. "You're the only one who still loved me." Chris felt a tear slide down his cheek. "Oh, Morgan." He then looked at her and grinned. "I never thought I could love anyone who came from the same womb as Stephanie McMahon Helmsley." 

Morgan burst out laughing. "You sure know how to ruin a serious moment." Chris grinned. "Call it a talent." He took a page out of Morgan's book, knowing that she said the same exact thing to him before this whole mess happened. Morgan grinned. "All right." 

She doubled over suddenly. "Ow…" She mumbled. Chris lifted her face up. "What?" Morgan gripped his hand. "She's kicking." Chris nodded. "Squeeze my hand as hard as you can." Morgan nodded. "Ow." Chris mumbled, looking at his red throbbing hand. 

"She's still kicking?" Chris asked Morgan, who was now wiping tears away. "Son of a bitch…" She breathed in slowly and cried out in pain. "Oh god, Chris… I don't think this is right…" Morgan wrapped a hand over her stomach and screamed. "Chris…" She cried. Chris released his hand from hers and saw that Morgan was bleeding. "Oh shit." He panted. 

Chris took the first thing that he saw that could have absorbed the blood that was basically pouring from Morgan. He grabbed a hand towel. "Chris…" Morgan swallowed her tears. "I lost the baby." 


	14. Coming Clean

Sacrificing Morgan

Sacrificing Morgan

Chapter Fourteen: Coming Clean

~*~*~

"I am so sorry." Chris cried. He stroked Morgan's cheek lovingly. She nodded. "It's okay…It's for the better… She might have been deformed if she was alive…" Morgan was still shaking from the effects of the miscarriage. "We have to tell Vince." Chris says.

Morgan's eyes bugged out of her head. "What? Are you out of your mind? We can't possibly tell my father. He'll go insane." Chris shrugged. "He's going to find out that you're here, anyway. Everyone will. You cannot stay in this room forever." 

"I am a McMahon. I can do whatever I want." 

Chris sighed. "I've learned that lesson. Listen, you need your family right now. They need to guide you." Morgan laid back on Chris's bed. "I have you to guide me." Chris shook his head. "It's not enough." His voice rose. 

"Look- you just lost a baby. Rest. But soon we're going to tell Vince." He said with finality. Morgan frowned. "I don't want to go." She said. Chris ran a hand through his hair. "Why not? He's your father." He emphasized on the word father. "He wants the best for you!" 

Morgan sat up quickly. "I am not ready to face him." Chris clutched his temples in frustration. "He's not going to be angry with you." He said each word slowly. "You're his daughter. You were abused. You had a miscarriage. Why the fuck would he be angry with you? I don't understand." 

"You just don't understand Vince McMahon." Morgan stated. 

"With all duo respect to your father, Morgan, who does?" Chris asked. 

Morgan frowned and laid back down, draping the covers over her. "Whatever. You're just going to tell my father anyway." Chris rolled his eyes. "Morgan, I am not going to fight with you!" Morgan nodded. "I know." She turned over. "You always did what you wanted anyway."

"Morgan, relax. You just lost a baby-" Chris pulled the pink and yellow covers off of Morgan's head and cupped her chin. Morgan glared at him. "I know! Stop reminding me!" She screamed, tears stinging her eyes. "All my fucking life, I had been looked after. I don't want it anymore!" 

Chris nodded. "I understand. Get some rest. I shouldn't be aggravating you." 

*

Morgan slipped on her sandals. "I cannot believe I agreed to this." She frowned at Chris. Morgan didn't want anyone to know who she was at the arena, so she wore a long black robe over her black jeans and black tank top, and she covered her hair with a black bandanna and wore dark shades over her eyes. 

"I would think I was taking Morticia to the arena." Chris joked. Morgan rolled her eyes, although Chris couldn't see. "I am so smart, you have no idea." She said crisply, "black makes you look thin and I didn't want anyone to see the remains of my belly." 

Chris snorted. "Real smart, Morgan." He led her out of the room and they walked downstairs to the limo.

"Er, Mr. Jericho, where is Miss McMahon?" The driver asked, noting the woman all in black. "That's not important, just to take us to the arena," Chris lied. Morgan stifled a giggle. Morgan slipped into the car. "I feel so dark." She mumbled. Chris patted her lap. "Don't worry, Morg- Ah… Marie." 

The driver peered at them suspiciously. 

*

"Vince…" Chris called as he entered the office. "You might want to ask if you could come in." Vince mumbled crossly. Chris nodded. "Uh…Yeah. Morg- MARIE…Come in." Morgan stepped into the office, and Vince frowned. "What is this?" Chris nudged Morgan and she nodded. "This," She said, pulling off her bandanna, "is your daughter." She took off her shades. 

Her father seemed shock. "Morgan!" He exclaimed. He hugged her tightly. "What are you doing here? Where's Malcolm?" Morgan snorted and rolled her eyes. "Hopefully in hell." 

"That doesn't sound too nice." Vince scolded. Morgan sucked at her teeth. "Do you think it's nice that he beat me and made me lose my child?" Vince cocked his head, taking this information in. "He-he beat you?" Morgan nodded. "Yep. And I am not talking about in tennis, either." 

Vince shook his head. "You were pregnant?" Morgan nodded. "Yes, I was. I escaped from Malcolm, and I came to Chris. I lost my baby there." Vince took his daughter into his arms. "I had no idea…" He whispered. Morgan shrugged. "Who did, really? Malcolm was always the gentleman that asked the father's permission for everything…" 

Morgan picked a piece of lint from her eye. "Well, now you know, you certainly can't judge a book by its cover." Vince nodded. "So what do you want to do?" Morgan smiled and glanced to Chris. "I want to be Chris's valet." 


	15. Feelings

Sacrificing Morgan

Sacrificing Morgan

Chapter Fifteen: Feelings

Disclaimer: Drowning Pool owns "Let the Bodies hit the Floor"

~*~*~

"Chris's valet?" Vince questioned. Morgan nodded. "Yeah. I want to do something in the WWF. I want to be someone. I want to kick my sister's ass!" Chris chuckled. "Now, calm down, Morgan. I am not saying it's a bad idea-" 

Vince cleared his throat. "She may be a two cent ho or whatever you call her, but she's my daughter, and she's still your sister, Morgan." Morgan sucked at her teeth. "And you're not in any condition to be near that excitement." Vince laid down the law. 

"Daddy!" Morgan wailed. "I am not going into the ring, I am staying on the sidelines." Vince sighed. "You were always were a pistol, Morgan. But my answer is still no." Chris placed a hand on Morgan's shoulder. "Vince- maybe this would take her mind off, you know…" 

Morgan shot Chris a glare, but didn't say anything. Vince rubbed his temples and mumbled. "We'll try it out on RAW. If you get hurt, Morgan…" Morgan smiled in satisfaction. "Daddy, I am a McMahon. What can possibly go wrong?" 

Vince didn't want to answer. 

*

"You see, Morgan, the difference between you and your sister is that you're a McMahon that people actually LIKE… You're the only McMahon that the Rock likes." Chris grinned as Morgan clipped on her gold earrings. 

Morgan chuckled. "Aren't I lucky?" She got up and inspected herself in the mirror. "How do I look?" She asked Chris. 

She looked really different from the first time she stepped into the ring. She was wearing a dark blue tube top that had "WWF" stitched across it in gold. She wore a black, short skirt and heels. Her hair wasn't toast anymore. She dyed it bright blonde. She topped it off with red lipstick and gold earrings. 

"You look- hot-sexy-Uh… Great!" Chris caught himself too late. Morgan giggled. "Pervert." She joked. She breathed in. "Well, let's do this." Chris took her hand as they stepped behind the curtain. They were going to be interrupting Stephanie and Shane. 

The crowd was chanting 'slut, slut, slut…' Stephanie was not pleased. "Shut up!" She demanded. "I own ECW! I am dominant! Now shut up! As I was saying, Chris Jericho-" 

The Y2J countdown started. The crowd burst into cheers. 

Chris Jericho stepped out and smiled, Morgan's hand still in his own. 

"Oh my god- Who is that woman?" Paul asked. 

"We'll find out soon enough." JR commented dryly. 

Shane raised an eyebrow. "Who is that?" He asked uncertainly. Morgan took the mic. "It's a shame you don't even know who your own sister is." 

"IT'S MORGAN!" JR screamed. 

Shane's eyes bugged out of his head. "Morgan? Heh, so we finally get to see you again. It's only been five months." Morgan looked down for a quick second. "I've had to deal with stuff." Stephanie smirked. "Stuff? Heh, the likely story… You ran away because you couldn't deal with us, you were scared." She taunted. 

Morgan felt the tears in her eyes, but she looked up confident and sassy. "I've seen you've been keeping yourself busy, Steph. Every Customer Welcome is still running strong, huh?" Stephanie clenched the microphone tightly. "Bitch," She spat. Chris grinned at Morgan. 

"It seems as if you two are scared of a twenty three year old. I saw the way your eyes popped out Shane, so don't deny it." Chris grinned. Shane felt his face get hot with embarrassment. "Oh yeah? You blonde bimbo, well I say bring it on. Stephanie and I versus you and Morgan in an intergender tag team match!" 

Morgan felt her stomach drop. She wasn't even trained to get into the ring- and she was going to fight her brother and her sister. Her brother knew how to use kendo sticks, and Stephanie WAS the queen of the bitchslaps. "You're on." Morgan said suddenly. Chris looked to her if she were crazy. Then again, she was. 

*

"Morgan Anne McMahon, you are absolutely deranged." Chris scolded Morgan as they got into the back. Morgan smirked and folded her arms. "You think I am afraid? You think I am afraid? You're wrong- Chris. I am petrified." Chris frowned. "YOU'RE the one who said yes. And Vince is going to be pissed." 

Vince entered the room. "Damn right I am pissed! Morgan, how could you even think of that?" Morgan rolled her eyes. "Great, just what I need. Another lecture…Daddy, I want to show Shane and Stephanie that they don't scare me! Like I said, I was ready to kick their ass." 

Her father sighed and cocked his head. "Who said you could dye your hair blonde?" Morgan's hand fell to her side, exasperated. "I am fighting. Tonight. There is no stopping me." Vince glanced at Chris. "You warped her, didn't you?" Chris held up his hands. "I didn't do anything." 

"Daddy, say what you will, but I am still going to fight!" Morgan shouted and left the room. "Where is she going?" Chris asked. He ran after her. "MORGAN!" He screamed. But she didn't stop, nor slow down. 

*

__

Let the bodies hit the floor, let the bodies hit the floor, let the bodies hit the…FLOOR…

Stephanie grinned as she made her way towards the ring. "Introducing first, she is the owner of ECW, Stephanie McMahon…HELMSLEY!" She proudly slipped into the ring and waited for Shane. He came out immediately after. 

"And her partner, he is the owner of WCW, Shane…MCMAHON!" Shane grinned at knuckled his heart. He was wearing his regular match attire- pants and that Shane O Mac jersey. He slid into the ring, a kendo stick in hand, and gave his sister a hug. 

Morgan's music, which was the Corporation theme, hit shortly after Shane and Stephanie hugged each other and Morgan stepped out, smug and ready to kick some major Alliance ass. Chris stepped out behind her. "Don't ever run away from me again." He whispered. 

She grinned. "No, Morgan, I am serious. Don't do that." Chris's voice was stern. Morgan rolled her eyes. "Please, Chris, I always run away from situations. It's not a big deal." Chris frowned, but let it go. Morgan McMahon was not going to run away from him again- he was sure of that. 

He had stronger feelings for her now than he had EVER felt before. Morgan giggled to Chris as he stepped into the ring with Shane. Why on earth was he worried about her? Morgan didn't like the tense, serious side of Chris. She liked the funny, outgoing, and caring side of him. 

This was beginning to scare her, since she knew Chris had a thing for her. But did she have a thing for him? He tagged her in when Shane tagged in Stephanie. Morgan knew the answer to that: Definitely. 


	16. Public

Sacrificing Morgan

Sacrificing Morgan

Chapter 16: Public 

Disclaimer: Nelly Futardo owns "Turn Off the Light." 

~*~*~

"Go in there." Chris whispered. His hot breath made her neck itchy, but she didn't care. She was ready to kick her sister's butt all over the entire ring. Chris held the ropes for her as she got in. Her eyes gleamed at Stephanie. 

Stephanie smirked and gave her the finger. "Bring it on, bitch." Morgan grinned. Stephanie lunged Morgan, her head pummeling into Morgan's stomach. Chris cringed. "Damn it to hell." He whispered. Morgan cried out in pain. 

"You like that, bitch?" Stephanie spat in Morgan's face. She slapped her and knocked her head against the mat. Shane was cheering. Morgan mustered up her strength and pushed Stephanie off of her. "Tables are meant to be turned." Morgan slapped her hand across Stephanie's face, and punched her in the stomach. She had no idea how to do anything else. 

Stephanie clutched her cheek in pain, but still had the same evil smirk. "You have no idea how to do a bulldog. You're going down, bitch." Morgan frowned in her mind. It was true. Morgan was not trained. Stephanie surprised Morgan by digging her hands into her hair and swinging her. 

"Fucking bitch." Chris spat. It was impossible for a tag. Chris knew if he got in, that the referee would push him out. Screw the ref, Chris thought. He went into the ring. Earl Hebner pushed him back. "She's gonna get killed!" Chris argued. Earl shook his head. "Rules are rules!" He said. Chris banged the ropes. 

He took a deep breath and saw Morgan kick Stephanie in the shin. Stephanie howled in pain and held her leg. Morgan crept over for the tag. Chris grinned and hugged her quickly. Before Steph had a tag to Shane, Chris knocked her down. He held her legs up for the Walls of Jericho. 

He turned her over and pulled. Stephanie screamed and tapped the mat. Earl Hebner called for the bell. "And your winners, by submission, Morgan McMahon and Chris Jericho!" Lillian screamed. Morgan crawled into the ring and Chris picked her up. He embraced her in front the of the crowd. "I love you." He whispered. 

Before Morgan had a chance to reply, Chris gave her a warm kiss on the lips. The crowd screamed in delight. 

"It seems as if Morgan's and Chris's feelings for each other finally came out." JR said with a smile. 

"Oh shut up." Paul mumbled. 

*

__

// They say that girl ya know she act too tough tough tough.Well it's till' I turn off the light, turn off the light. They say that girl you know she act so rough rough rough. Well it's till' I turn off the light, turn off the light. // 

Morgan's new theme song, "Turn Off the Light" by Nelly Futardo, blasted as the opening segment for Smackdown. She walked out, alone, in a tight blue sweater and jeans. She grinned at the fans and slapped a few hands. She walked into the ring, a microphone in hand already. 

"As you saw on RAW, Chris Jericho kissed me after our win." The crowd burst into applause. "I'd hate to break it to you folks, but we just caught up in the moment. There is nothing going on between us. Chris is a lovely man, and I am proud to be his valet." The crowd frowned. 

One fan ripped up his "Morgan and Chris" sign. Morgan burst out laughing. "I didn't know how upset you'd be! I am sorry guys. But if anything happens, you will be the first to know." Morgan then dropped the mic and left. Chris met her backstage. 

"Wow… Very convincing." He grinned against her ear. Morgan giggled. "Was I a good actress?" Chris nodded. "Yes…" He then kissed her. Neither of them noticed a camera panning on them. 

__


	17. The Plan

Sacrificing Morgan 

Sacrificing Morgan 

Chapter Seventeen: The Plan 

~*~*~

The camera panned backstage to find a blonde woman and a blonde man kissing. It stopped. "It's Morgan and Chris!" Paul exclaimed. "So she was lying?" JR asked, puzzled. Paul sneered. "Well…DUH, JR." 

Stephanie gritted her teeth angrily. "That bitch!" Shane cocked his head. "Which one?" Stephanie breathed in slowly. "Pick. Both of them are blonde bimbos." Stone Cold sighed and rubbed his glossy head. "What do you want to do?" He asked. 

"What makes you think I want to do anything to them?" Stephanie asked, an evil smirk on her face. Shane sneered. "We ALL want to crush Morgan into a thousand, miserable pieces." Stephanie shook her head. "No, no. We're not going to do that." 

Stephanie got up, pacing around the room. "We all know Morgan is a bitch who would do anything for a good fuck." She paused, eyed the wrestlers, and continued. "But she is a smart girl. She's confident and extremely clever. Let's put her bad tendencies aside for now." 

"We need her in the Alliance." Stephanie dropped a bombshell. Shane cocked an eyebrow and held his hands up. "Morgan in the Alliance? Hell will freeze over before Morgan joins us." Stephanie sneered in disgust. "Well, of course she isn't going to join us willingly." RVD scratched his chin, bewildered. "Then how?" 

Stephanie clasped a hand to her forehead. "Idiots, I work with! Listen- ever hear of kidnapping?" Raven nodded slowly, as if he were taking this all in. "So, we'll kidnap Morgan?" Stephanie grinned. "Now you're getting the general idea." 

"But then we need a ransom note and everything…" The Dudleyz trailed off. Stephanie giggled. She ran a hand through her hair. "No we don't. The WWF will know that we have Morgan. We won't hide ourselves. We'll just threaten to kill her until the WWF gets her. Piece of cake."

This was starting to look good. "Next Monday on RAW, I guarantee you that Morgan Anne McMahon will be screaming for mercy once we got her." Stephanie clapped her hands in triumph. "There? Was that so hard to THINK? Or do I have to do everything around here?" 

*

Even before Chris and Morgan got into the hotel room, they were already kissing. "Ssh… I think we're disturbing Albert. Let's go in." Morgan giggled, wiping her lips. Chris immediately opened the door. Morgan followed him in and dropped her bags. 

"Aren't we going to unpack?" Chris asked her. Morgan grinned. "Always time for that later." She pressed her lips up against Chris's.


	18. Persuasion

Sacrificing Morgan

Sacrificing Morgan

Chapter Eighteen: Persuasion 

~*~*~

Stephanie groaned and rolled over in her hotel bed, alone. "Stupid Jean with his injury." She muttered, cuddling her robe against her. It was five in the morning, far too early for her to be at the arena. But she had a wake up call delivered to all of the Alliance. She had to speak them. 

Before she knew it, there was a hard rap at the door. "Come in…" Stephanie yawned. Debra, Stone Cold, Shane, and Sean O Haire came into the room. "What the fuck is this wake up call?" Austin mumbled. Stephanie rolled her eyes. 

"You baboons can't even wake up early!" Stephanie growled. More Alliance members filed into Steph's room. "I won't ever do this again, but we need to talk. About Morgan." The members of the WCW/ECW team had Steph's undivided attention. She began to speak. 

"We need to get Morgan. The Alliance is capable of this. But we need more help. And who knows more about kidnapping McMahons then…The Undertaker?" Stone Cold's eyes practically bugged out of his head. "The Undertaker? The man who kidnapped you?" He asked uncertainly. 

Stephanie snorted. "The past is the past. We need him. He's like everyone- he wants to make everyone famous. The Alliance makes people famous. Perfect. It's a given." Shane tried to reason with his sister. "Steph, this is a little extreme…" Stephanie pushed him away. "What the fuck does ECW stand for?" 

"EXTREME Championship Wrestling. This is hardcore." Stephanie chuckled evilly. "Everyone go. Get ready, meet me back here in an hour. We got some business to tend to. This may take a while." The Alliance didn't move. "GO!" Stephanie screamed. She moaned and grabbed her head. "Damn morning headaches…" 

*

Chris Jericho woke up alone. "Morgan?" He called. He closed his eyes slightly, to stop the room from spinning. "Morning." Morgan mumbled lazily. Chris grinned. "There you are. Why up so early? It's only… Seven AM. Oh shit!" Chris sprang out of bed. "Why didn't you wake me?" He demanded. Morgan grinned. 

"It's fun to see you worked up." Morgan replied simply. Chris eyed her angrily. Morgan sat down on the armchair in the hotel room. "I am ready when you are." Chris chuckled. "Ha… Very funny, Morgan. I forgot what kind of sense of humor you had." He threw on a pair of jeans and his muscle shirt. "Come on… I'll shower at the arena." 

Morgan and Chris walked to the elevator and heard a whisper coming from the door across from them. It sounded like Stephanie. Morgan leaned over but Chris pulled her back to him. "It's okay… Don't worry to what she's saying." Morgan frowned. "What if she's plotting to kill me?" 

Chris grinned. "Love that sense of humor." Morgan grinned for a split second. The elevator door opened and Morgan stepped in, still uneasy about hearing her sister's secret whispers. 

*

"Taker…" Stephanie smiled at the 6'10 man in front of her. "Have a seat." Taker growled and sat down. "What's this shit about?" Stephanie grinned. "Calm down, Taker. Calm down, now. Okay, like any reasonable person, you must love to be the center of attention and love to have power, right?" 

The American Badass spit under Stephanie's desk. "I guess so… Why?" Shane rubbed his hands together. "How would like to join the Alliance? The group of the Powerful. Just think- We have Booker T, five time, count it- five time WCW champion. We have RVD, Mr. Monday Night. And we have Stone Cold Steve Austin, the WWF championship." 

"Who cried and was thrown in a pool." Taker smirked. Stephanie and Shane glanced at each other. "Listen, Undertaker. You've had the Decade of Destruction in the WWF. You can still have it! Just continue it with a different company." 

Taker scratched the stubble on his chin. "What's in it for me?" Stephanie smiled. "You can help us kidnap Morgan." Taker raised an eyebrow. "Why would I want to do that? I like the kid." Shane snorted. "She's a bitch. A gold digger. She doesn't like you. Says you're a bit dumb. And she says you suck at promos." 

"She did, did she?" Taker asked. He threw a glance at Sara. "You have yourself a deal." 


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Sacrificing Morgan

Sacrificing Morgan

Chapter Nineteen: Chapter Nineteen 

~*~*~

Morgan and Chris trudged over to the elevator in the maroon hallway. "Is it me or do I feel watched?" Morgan frowned. Chris spun his head around the hallway. "It's you. There is no one here. You've been jumpy all morning, relax." 

"If your sister was stalking you with her troops, wouldn't you feel nervous?" Morgan bit her vanilla flavored lip. Chris chuckled. "I am an only child." Morgan rolled her eyes, which were covered by her black glasses that she recently started wearing. "You think you're so funny, don't you?" 

Chris nodded proudly. "I know I am." He stood up high and tall and made Morgan giggle. "But on all seriousness, Chris, I really do feel like someone is watching me-stalking me-hunting me. Waiting for me to be alone so they could reach out and grab me." 

He frowned. "No one is going to do that. If it makes you feel better, I am not going to leave your side. Just calm down." Morgan nodded and grabbed his hand. "Okay, just let's go." She pressed the elevator button, trying to calm her nerves. 

"Do you hear that?" She suddenly asked, whipping her head around. She pressed her ear up against the door in front of them. Stephanie's door. Morgan ran her tongue over her lips. "I hear muffled whispering," She said softly. "Now I know they are trying to kill me." 

  
Chris yanked her away from the door. "Stop it." The elevator came to a slow halt and Chris pulled her in. "Ow!" Morgan rubbed her arm. "That really hurt." Chris rolled his eyes. "Stop this nonsense! Stephanie is JEALOUS of you. You're prettier than her, smarter than her, you are more vivacious than her—" 

"Don't flatter me." Morgan said curtly. Chris frowned at the woman in front of him. "So…" He trailed off, leaving the subject of someone trying to kill Morgan. "Are we scheduled for RAW?" Morgan shifted about uncomfortably. "You have a monologue against Rhyno, and I just valet you around. We host Heat, though." Chris nodded. 

He pressed the lobby button slowly. "Now Heat will be on fire since your hosting." He whispered. Morgan giggled and leaned against the rail. Chris slowly moved in for a kiss, and the lights suddenly went out and the elevator crashed down five stories. "Oh my god…" Morgan's breath became short as she pummeled down. She screamed and tugged onto Chris' shirt. 

"Keep me safe." She whispered. Chris nodded. "I always will." Morgan trembled as the tears slid down her cheeks. The elevator rattled, and metal beams and nails came shooting out. "We're going to fucking die!" Chris pushed Morgan's head down as a metal beam aimed for her. "Get down!" He screamed. 

While he pushed her head to the floor, the metal beam plunged Chris in the head. Morgan screamed as she saw the blood trickle from Chris's scalp. The elevator stopped moving. The nails rattled against the floor. The blood was as large as a pond now. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god." Morgan was frantic. 

"CHRIS?! CHRIS?!" She screamed. Chris sat up slowly and coughed up blood. "Morgan-" He coughed. Morgan took his bloodied hand. He collapsed in her arms. Morgan screamed. "Chris…" She moaned. "CHRIS!" She pushed him hard. He didn't move a muscle. 

The elevator door swung open. "What happened here?" The hotel manager asked. Morgan screamed again and broke down crying. "Oh my god…" 


	20. The Truth and Nightmares

Sacrificing Morgan 

Sacrificing Morgan 

Chapter Twenty: The Truth and Nightmares 

~*~*~

"Son of a bitch—" Morgan shot up in her bed, her nightgown sticking to her body in sweat. Chris lay sleeping next to her. No blood dripped around the white pillows, he wasn't coughing. He was there, with her—alive. "Thank god." 

Morgan pushed her pillows aside with shaking hands. She gently pushed Chris awake. "What? What?" Chris mumbled. Morgan broke down with joyous tears. "You're okay! Oh my god, you're okay!" She threw her sweaty and still shaking arms around his neck. 

Chris raised an eyebrow and looked puzzled. "Why wouldn't I be?" He asked. Morgan started to mumble incoherently. "I had this-this-this dream…No, it was a nightmare. I-I-I-" She stuttered and shivered as Chris's hands slowly took her into his arms. 

"Ssh…Ssh." Chris laid a kiss on Morgan's head. "Tell me what it was about." Morgan closed her eyes. She felt like going back to sleep as Chris's stroke soothed her. "It- was horrible." She grimaced.

Chris nodded. "I am here. Don't worry. Just go back to sleep. I am here." 

*

"About time!" Stephanie mumbled as the Alliance walked through her door once again. Raven and a few others eyed her angrily. "Mrs. Helmsley, with all duo respect, why the hell do you want us here?" Lance asked. 

Stephanie smirked at Lance. "If I can be 'serious' for a minute," she began, mocking Lance, "this is something important and all of us should be in on the conversation." She looked at the members of the Alliance and nodded, satisfied. 

"Morgan Anne McMahon is down the hall. She's down the fucking hall." She said each word slowly. "During the night, one of you could have used your brains—the little that you have anyway, and kidnapped Morgan there! But no… You were too damn lazy." 

RVD raised his hand, like he was in school. "What?" Stephanie snapped. RVD shrugged. "If that's what you wanted, Steph, then why didn't you do it?" Stephanie glowered at Rob Van Dam. "Shut up!" She yelled at the Alliance. 

"You're supposed to do the dirty work. Obviously, you're a bunch of no good idiots who can't peel a banana!" Shane raised his eyebrow. "Steph, what does fruit have to do with anything?" She grabbed her temples. "Look—" 

The Alliance shut up immediately. "Today on RAW, we're going to make an announcement for Smackdown. A proposition, shall I say, for Morgan and Chris. Shane, RVD, the Undertaker, and I- Versus Morgan, Chris, and two other opponents of their choice. And then after the WWF is down, we snatch the bitch. And what do you know? We have Morgan." 

"What do you say about that?" Stephanie lowered her hands to her hips. "I say—I am about to make Morgan McMahon famous." The Undertaker growled. 


	21. A Friendly Proposition

Sacrificing Morgan

Sacrificing Morgan

Chapter Twenty One- A Friendly Proposition

~*~*~

Morgan moaned and rolled over, Chris's arm still wrapped around her shoulders. She opened one eye and smiled at Chris, who was still sleeping. Taking in his warmth, she laid her head against his stomach. "Good morning…" She whispered. Chris still lay sleeping.

She giggled softly and gently slipped out of his grasp. She walked into the bathroom and looked into the mirror. She frowned. She still looked like the old Morgan. The one who was so gullible, so naïve, and so stupid. She hated that Morgan. She was happy that this new girl shone through. Even if it was only for a little while.

Morgan peeked out of the bathroom door and saw Chris stirring. Then a thought struck her-- She WAS still married to Malcolm, she couldn't give herself away to Chris until she legally divorced. She didn't want to betray Chris. She loved him. Twirling her new color hair, she frowned. 

Something about this whole situation made her uneasy. She could hear pipes clinking from other bathrooms. Muffled noises from tired voices. She spun around, the lights making dots behind her eyes. She grabs onto the sink, for support. She looks back up to the mirror- focusing at her reflection. Morgan sighed. 

__

"Morgan…Are you okay?" Chris called, now up. Morgan shot back up from the sink and opened the door a crack. She cleared her throat. "Yeah… I am fine." Her voice was shaky and shifted. Chris grabbed her hand and shook his head. "You're pale." He paused and cocked his head. "And you're roots are showing." Morgan yelped and looked into the mirror.

It was true. Her toast roots were seeping through the bright blonde. Morgan groaned. "No…" She panted. Toast was the color of the OLD Morgan. The NOT GOOD Morgan. The Morgan who was beaten. She can't come back now. "No…" Morgan shouted, louder. 

"Are you all right?" Chris frowned. Morgan grumbled and clutched her head. "Stop it." She yelled to herself. "STOP IT… They're trying to kill me!" She exclaimed. Chris spun her around, clutching her shoulders. "Who is?" He exclaimed. Morgan groaned. "Stephanie!" She screamed. 

Chris nodded silently. "Morgan… I am going to tell Vince that you couldn't come to the arena and--" Morgan let out another scream and pushed him away. "No! I am going. They're going to kill me here!" She ran out of the bathroom and plopped down on the bed, trying to smother herself with a pillow. 

"Morgan! You're going to kill yourself!" Chris moaned as he tried to take the pillow from under Morgan's head. He heard her muffled screams coming from the cotton. Chris somehow managed to get the pillow from her. "Morgan-- Come on. Stop this. I am going to send you to a therapist." 

She shot back up, looking him in the eye. "NO. I won't stand for it! I don't need some loser to hear me vent out my fucking anger and feelings! I can do that to you and my family and not have to pay anything!" Chris grabbed her shivering shoulders. "Morgan, come on. Stop this." He repeated. 

"You don't understand! You don't hear it!" She screamed, throwing the phone. Chris ducked. "What, Morgan? What the fuck do you hear?" Morgan sniffed in tears. "THE VOICES!" Chris cocked an eyebrow quizzically. "Morgan, you're going fucking bananas!" 

Morgan screamed again and looked him in the eye. "Don't tell me what I am!" She snapped. "And I don't like bananas, I like oranges and apples and--" She burst out in insane laughter. Then she collapsed in Chris's arms crying. 

*

"You're really going through with this, huh, Stephanie?" Shane muttered before the opening RAW segment. Stephanie turned her head quickly and nodded. "This is our only chance to get what we want." Shane frowned a bit, the lines of his mouth thinning. "I never said I wanted this." 

Stephanie clacked her heel on the floor. "Well, Shane, I-" She was cut off by the cameraman. "Mrs. Helmsley, you're on in three minutes." Stephanie snapped her fingers. "God damn it!" She shouted. "Shane, go into my-The Alliance's-dressing room and get me my lipstick?" 

Shane looked like he was about to say something, maybe protest against his sister, but shook his head and went off in route of the lipstick. Stephanie clutched her temples in frustration and annoyance. "Can't you see I need to focus?" She shouted at anyone who looked at her. 

"I can't get a fucking minute of piece here!" She snatched the lipstick from Shane, who worriedly looked at his sister. He frowned at her. "Steph, come on--" Stephanie threw the lipstick at the wall. "Yeah, I am coming." 

__

// Here comes the money…Here comes the money… (money, money, money)…// 

The brother-sister team stepped out to Shane's music, greeted by the usual boos. Shane rolled his eyes at the fans, who would have loved nothing more than to throw the water bottles that they held at him. Stephanie walked into the ring after Shane. Shane was the one who held the microphone. 

"Morgan--Chris-- If you may, I'd like--" Shane began. 

Chris's music hit the PA system right after that sentence. He came out alone, since he left Morgan at home. She finally got to sleep, and Chris didn't think she should be around the ring and arena. She might have another breakdown. "Shane, would you please- SHUT THE HELL…UP!" 

Shane's lips pursed into a tiny ball. "No, Chris, I will not 'shut the hell up!' My sister and I are out here for a reason. Tell them, sis." Stephanie nodded graciously. "Where's Morgan?" She asked in a sweet tone. Chris eyed her angrily, too upset to even make a slut joke. 

"At home." He mumbled. Stephanie rolled her eyes and snorted. "I always knew my sister was a lazy no good nothing. I had a proposition for her-- Well, since you're here, and you're also a blonde bimbo, I guess I can tell you. What do you say to an eight man tag team match on Smackdown, Chris? Shane, RVD, the Undertaker and I versus you and Morgan with two partners of your choice." 

Chris stroked his chin. "I'd have to be stupid NOT to take this challenge." He smirked. Stephanie paced around the ring. "Speaking on behalf of your bitch?" She laughed. Chris needed to fight the urge to slide into the ring and beat her to a bloody pulp. "Bitch." He murmured. It was low, but he was sure Stephanie heard it. 

"So are we on?" Shane asked, blinking. 

Chris chuckled. "We're on." 

__


	22. Snatching a McMahon, Lesson 1

Sacrificing Morgan

Sacrificing Morgan

Chapter Twenty-Two: Snatching a McMahon, Lesson 1

~*~*~

"Ready? Good." Morgan stepped out of the bathroom the next day, wearing her robe. Chris and Vince still didn't Morgan at the arena, even though she was feeling better. They didn't want to risk anything, so they said Morgan could return for Smackdown! Morgan agreed and this is why she was seeing Chris out of the door. 

He smiled at her lovingly and stroked her cheek. "Keep safe—Okay. Be careful." Morgan nodded. "Yeah, I'll be fine. Molly has off, so I am going to hang out with her and Spike." Chris nodded. And kissed her. "That's what I want to hear. I'll be back before seven, okay?" 

"Okay." 

~*~*~

Half of the people in Stephanie's dressing room were falling asleep. "Wake up!" She demanded. "We need this to get Morgan, and you all assholes want to sleep!" Rhyno folded his right leg over his left. "What do you want to do Steph?" He asked sweetly. 

She grinned at him. "Well, it has to be done dirty." She paused, and then shot a glance at the American Bad Ass. She smiled. "Right 'Taker?" She mused. The Undertaker nodded and rubbed his eyes. "Right." 

"So we need a plan." Stephanie went on. 

"Can't I make it quick and Gore her and her bitch boy through a table one, two, three?" Rhyno asked, seriously disappointed. 

"Good idea but no. No. No. No. Here's the plan— RVD, you're going to have to knock Morgan unconscious. Can you do that?" She asked. RVD rolled his eyes and snorted. "Does a bear shit in the woods, Steph? Of course I can! I am R-V-D." 

She grinned. "I know." 

"Rob— when you and are alone in the ring, which you will be at one point, you knock her unconscious with the Five Star Frog Splash. Taker and Shane, you grab her by the arms and legs and carry her away. And then we drive away."

Shane raised a brow. "Isn't this going to be a lot of work?" 

"Doesn't matter. It's fool proof." 


	23. The Match

Sacrificing Morgan

Sacrificing Morgan

Chapter Twenty-Three: The Match 

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to TraceAce.

~*~*~

Morgan stepped out of her dressing room, looking for Chris. "Are you there?" She demanded. Chris nodded and rolled his eyes. "I am here, I am here. Is that what you're wearing?" He asked. She smiled. "Um…Yeah. What's wrong with it?" 

She had on a black tank top and black leather pants. She put her hair up on top of her head. "Chris, stop being so protective." Chris shrugged. "Those pants are going to rip soon." He pointed out. Morgan raised an eyebrow. "You would like that, wouldn't you?" She giggled. 

Chris mocked-laughed. "I don't think the female fans want to see your ass pop out of your pants." He kept on pointing. Morgan shrugged. "I am not interested in the female fans, am I? Come on, Daddy—" She giggled. "We got a match." 

She took him by the hand and dragged him out behind the curtain. "Stop staring at my ass." Morgan knew what Chris was doing without even turning around. 

*

__

It's getting so lonely inside this bed 

Don't know if I should lick my wounds or say woe is me instead 

There's an aching inside my head 

It's telling me I'm better off alone 

But after midnight, morning will come 

And the day will see if you will get some 

They say that girl ya know she act too tough tough tough 

Well it's till' I turn off the light, turn off the light 

They say that girl you know she act so rough rough rough 

Well it's till' I turn off the light, turn off the light 

And I say follow me follow me follow me down down down down 

till' you see all my dreams 

Not everything in this magical world is quite what it seems 

"Making their way to the ring, she is from Greenwich, Connecticut, and he is from Winnipeg, Canada— Morgan McMahon and Chris Jericho!" 

Jericho held the ropes for Morgan who stepped in, climbing the top turnbuckle. "Be careful." Chris whispered. His heart was pounding—she didn't look too steady on her feet. "Get down!" He hissed. Morgan turned to look at him. 

"Dare me to?" She whispered, pointing to the ropes. "No! Morgan, don't—" Chris shouted. As soon as he finished, she did it. Morgan brought her feet over her head and landed perfectly on the mat. "You are such a wuss." She giggled. "You want to give me a heart attack, don't you?" Chris scolded. "That's the plan." Morgan grinned. 

He frowned at her. She didn't see him, as her gaze was focused on the Titantron, which now showed Shane, Stephanie, Undertaker, and RVD stepping out to the ring. "Oh! Hello, Morgan." Stephanie said sweetly. "Have your opponents all ready? Or is this going to be a handicap match?" 

Morgan batted her eyelashes. "You wish, Princess." 

__

If ya smellllllllllllloooooow…What the Rock…Is Cooking…

"It's the Rock!" JR exclaimed. "The Rock will be one of Morgan and Chris's partners!" 

"Well, isn't that nice." Paul said, sounding bored. 

"Yes, yes it is." JR commented. 

Shane snorted. "Oh, big deal, Morgan. So you got the Rock on your side. I—" 

Kurt Angle's music interrupted him, and Shane looked like he was going to wet his pants. He was shaking, and he handed the microphone to Stephanie. Stephanie hissed at Shane. "What the hell do you want me to do?" 

"Say something." Shane said, moving away from Angle. Angle came down to the ramp, pushing aside RVD, who almost fell off the stage. Angle got into the ring and nodded at Morgan. "Well, are you afraid?" Kurt mocked. "Then come on down to the ring!" 

Jericho chuckled. "Come on, ass clowns, it's not hard at all." The Alliance glared at him as all four of them stomped to the ring. Morgan licked her lips and placed her hands on her knees. "In words of one of my partners, and by the way, he will whip your roody poo candy asses, I say just bring it." Morgan stepped out on the apron where it would be Taker and Rocky first. 

"I am not afraid." Taker growled to The Rock. The Rock smiled. "That's a good little boy! What color do you want your lollipop to be?" The American Badass could feel himself go red. "Little measly mouthed mother fucker." He lunged the Rock and started to pound on him. 

He punched him in his face, stomach and chest. And then he proceeded to slap his face. He picked him up and threw him into the ropes. As Rock stumbled back, the Undertaker pushed him down with a spine buster. Morgan cringed. "Son of a bitch!" She exclaimed. She went to go to the ropes, but Nick Patrick held her back. 

"Get the hell out of here, you unfair prick." Then she hauled up her foot and connected it with his groin. "Morgan!" Chris exclaimed. "What the fuck did you just do?" Morgan stared blankly at him. "It's called a low blow." She stated. With that, she entered the ring and punched the Undertaker in the back. He didn't do so much as flinch. 

He dropped the Rock and sneered at her. "Ah…Little Morgan. I heard a lot about you from your sister. Want to play with the Big Boys, huh?" He grabbed her neck, getting ready for a choke slam. But he felt a chat go across his back when Chris knocked him down. "Why must you go against my orders?" Chris said through clenched teeth. Morgan wheezed and grabbed her neck. 

"I--Guess--I'll--Never--Learn--" Morgan coughed. Chris frowned and got back on the apron. Undertaker tagged in Stephanie. "Well, well, Morgan--It's down to this. Ready to forfeit?" Morgan snorted. "Forfeit this, bitch!" She speared her sister, banging her head wildly against the canvas. 

Stephanie moaned and clutched her head, surprised to see that no hair was falling out. "Morgan, come on, Sis! Let's make amends and--" Morgan slapped her sister and then pushed her up into the turnbuckle. "That's what I say to amends." Stephanie stumbled around the ring like she was drunk. She made a tag to RVD.

"Holy shit!" Morgan panicked. She went for the tag to Angle, but RVD grabbed her ankle. "Sorry, Morgan, I like ya and all, but Shane's orders." And he punched her. She saw black. 


	24. Sacrificing Morgan

Sacrificing Morgan 

Sacrificing Morgan 

Chapter 24: Sacrificing Morgan 

~*~*~

"Holy shit!" Stephanie exclaimed happily. "You did it!" RVD stumbled a bit. "Yeah, I guess I did. Now what do I do?" She rolled her eyes and then looked to the crumpled and limp body of Morgan. "Well, R V Dickface, you and Shane can like, take her the hell out of here so this fucking plan can go into action." 

RVD nodded. "Stephanie, great plan, but one thing—" Stephanie moaned and clutched her head. "What?" She sputtered. RVD pointed to Shane, who was being Rock Bottomed through the announcer's table. "Shane is busy." Stephanie bit her lip. "Fucking hell." She paused. "Well, what are you standing there? Grab her arms, and I'll get her legs." 

He grabbed Morgan's arms as Stephanie and him threw Morgan over the ropes. Her still flimsy body hit the floor with a thud. "She has a nice physique." Stephanie eyed him. "Oh shut up." RVD held his hands up. "Sorry." 

Morgan was not moving. "Come on, get Shane and the Taker." Stephanie ordered. The Whole F'n Show's eyes widened. "Get them? We're going to forfeit?" She sneered. "No, we're just giving up. Now go get them!" 

RVD sighed. He walked, or limped, rather to the broken pieces of the announcer's table and The Taker was giving Last Ride after Last Ride to Angle. Shane's arm was twitching. The Rock was still collapsed over Shane. "Come on, let him go." RVD said. 

Undertaker growled. "Fuck you." And he went to Last Ride Angle again. RVD shook his arms. "Steph's orders. Come on. We got Morgan." Taker sighed and dropped Angle who was half out of it. 

"This better be good." He followed RVD to Stephanie and hauled Morgan up across his back. Stephanie sighed. "Fucking morons I am working with—Morons! Go and get Shane!" Taker rolled his eyes. "Demanding bitch." He muttered. He slid Shane out from under the Rock. 

Shane moaned in agony and clutched his ribs. "What the fuck?" Taker hauled Shane up on his back, aside with Morgan. "Put me down you asshole." Taker grumbled and threw Shane down. "Come on, let's go." 

*

Morgan awoke with a huge headache. She grumbled and clutched her head and felt herself being carried. "Huh?" She realized that the four Alliance Members were carrying her away. "Put me down!" She bellowed. She tried to punch and kick The Undertaker but he clamped a hand over her mouth. 

"Put me down!" She screamed through his hand. "Listen bitch—Do you want to end with Angle's medals?" He whispered in her ear. Morgan screamed as they reached a green van. "Put her in." Stephanie demanded as she opened the wide trunk. 

The Undertaker was about to set her in, but Shane held him back. "Woah. Woah. Don't we need some ties and a gag for her screaming?" At this, Morgan screamed even louder. "Shut up!" Taker growled. Stephanie handed Shane a pack of duct tape. 

Shane chuckled maliciously as he wrapped it around Morgan's ankles about four times. He then wrapped it around her wrists, and then her mouth. "That'll keep you quiet." 


	25. You Want Her, Come Get Her

Sacrificing Morgan

Sacrificing Morgan

Chapter 25: You Want Her, Come Get Her 

~*~*~

"Well, put her in!" Shane screamed. RVD threw Morgan into the extra wide trunk. Her screams were muffled from the sticky duct tape. Stephanie closed the trunk with a loud slam and locked it. She grinned at the Alliance members and stuck the keys back in her pocket. "Let's roll." 

Morgan stared into the fuzzy darkness of the trunk. The material in it made her nauseated and she felt like she was going to vomit. It would have been good if her hands weren't tied and she had a flashlight. She was very mechanical. 

Unfortunately for her, they didn't teach how to get out of a trunk when being kidnapped in that auto school. 

Son of a bitch…You're in it deep now, Morgan…She thought as the droplets of sweat formed on her head. The ties were itching and scratching her skin, and they made the hair on her arms and neck rise.

Her head felt like it was being put into a pressure cooker, being smashed all around. Everything was either black or spinning like the Wonder Wheel. 

She didn't have the slightest idea where she was going, but she was sure she was about to find out. 

*

Chris moaned and placed a hand to his sweaty head. He looked around the ring, where he was, and instantly shot up. "Where the fuck is Morgan?" He whispered. Angle looked dead, The Rock looked like all his strength had been drained, and Morgan—Was not there. 

"God damn it." He muttered. He crawled out of the ring and around the area of the broken announcer's table. JR and Heyman were standing there, commenting on what just happened. 

"Stephanie, Shane, RVD, and the Undertaker just walked away with a fallen Morgan—" 

Chris's eyes bugged out of his head. "WHAT?" He demanded, advancing on Paul. Paul backed into the padded wall. "Listen, Chris, I didn't know—I didn't have anything to do with this—" 

"Where is she?" 

"I—I don't know—" 

"Where is she, god damn it!" 

"The Alliance has her." 

"Holy shit." 

Just as Chris was about to pound on something, a fuzzy image came over the Titantron. He looked up at it, to see Morgan tied to a pole. "WHAT THE FUCK?" He screamed. Shane and Stephanie circled Morgan, smiling. 

"Heh, yes, indeed we do have Morgan." Shane said. "I am one cunning mother fucker." Stephanie chuckled to herself. "Well, Morgan, anything you have to say?" 

"Bite me!" Morgan snapped. 

"With pleasure." Booker T offered, licking his lips. Rhyno held him back. 

"And I know you're next question, Chris—Where are we? Heh, I'll never tell." Stephanie sneered. She came closer to the screen. "And if you want her, come get her." 


	26. Turn Off the Lights: The Finale

Sacrificing Morgan

Sacrificing Morgan

Chapter Twenty Six: Turn off the Lights- The Finale 

A/N: This is the final chapter to the Sacrificing Morgan series. It's been hell of a fun series to write and I hope you people enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. This final chapter is dedicated to the people who read and reviewed. I love you!

===

"You're never going to get away with this." Morgan spat, trying to wriggle her wrists out of the ties. "We already have." Stephanie smirked. "Your bitch boy has no idea where you are, Mr. Milk Man is probably dead, and the Rock really doesn't give a fuck either way. I say you're screwed." 

Morgan eyed her sister angrily. "Having Mom and Dad not talking to you wasn't enough. In case you didn't know, bitch, they still love you. Now they're going to disown you." 

Stephanie stared blankly at her sister. "Yes, Alex, I am going to take 'I don't give a fuck' for $500." Morgan chewed on her lip. "I cannot believe this is happening!" Morgan tried to bang her wrists against the pole to break the ties. 

"Chris loves me! He's going to come for me." Morgan protested. "You don't know him like I do." Stephanie sneered. "I know he a blonde whore who would do anything to see me cry. Well, no more tears for me!" 

The blonde McMahon shrieked in pain as she suddenly felt a small pocket knife up against her throat. "Shut the fuck up!" Shane warned. "If you scream again, your throat is going to be sliced and diced." 

Morgan breathed in heavy. The sharp point was terribly close. She felt droplets of sweat spilling off of her. Chris came into view on a screen. "CHRIS!" She wanted to scream. But she was too damn afraid. One whisper of out her mouth and SSSSSSSLIIIIIICCCCEEE. Morgan would be no more. 

"Oh my god." Chris panted as he saw Shane grab Morgan and hold the knife against her throat. "Don't do it!" Chris screamed. Shane chuckled. "Think you're so hot now?" Chris grabbed his throbbing temples, aching for Shane not to kill her. "You don't want to do it." 

Stephanie smirked. "We don't? Don't tell us what we want to do." Morgan couldn't take it anymore. She screamed and her eyes widened. Shane held the knife closer. "I am warning you, you little bitch…" 

"Please don't do it." Morgan whispered. "Please…I'll do anything. Anything…" She cried. Hot tears fell down her cheeks and glistened on the knife. Shane dropped the knife. Morgan's neck had two drops of crimson blood on it. 

She breathed in relief. "Oh my god. Oh my god." She took deep breaths to regain her composure. "I love you Chris." She whispered. 

"I love you—" Chris's sentence was cut off by Morgan breaking out of the ties. 

"Fuck you, Chris." She said evilly. He looked at her. "What?" His lip trembled. She rubbed her wrists and put her arms around Shane and Stephanie. "What? Can read my lips? FUCK YOU. I never loved you, you stupid moron. It was a set up from Day One. A McMahon child has no love in her heart for anyone." 

Chris shook his head. "No! You can't mean that—" Morgan nodded. "I do. And Dad, the McMahon legacy is going down. The WWF is going to be GONE. Ashes to ashes, dust to dust. It's going to crumble right before your very eyes. And the new generation of Shane, Stephanie, and Morgan McMahon is going to be taking over." 

"So Sacrificing Morgan was all a fucking game?" Chris demanded. Morgan nodded. "Yeah, basically. And you thought I wasn't a good actress. Boy, did you get shitted on. It was nice while it lasted, Chris. The sex was great!" 

Chris buried his head in his hands. "You little bitch!" He screamed. Morgan slapped hands with her sister. "I learned from the best." She paused. "I'll be seeing you around, Chris. And the WWF too. Let the bodies hit the floor." 

*


End file.
